Ride'em Cowboys
by fictionrosepoem
Summary: Armin and Marco are two young teens that own a farm in the Midwest. Though one day, their simple little lives are thrown for a twist when two business men from the city drive into town and start asking questions about them. What happens when their little farmers' life comes to stop? Well...the fields aren't the only things getting plowed. {Boy x Boy, rated M for a reason people!}
1. Chapter 1

**Ride'em Cowboys**

**Chapter 1**

_**Giddy up!**_

* * *

A large and very old grand father clock rang softly in the three story house. With a freshly poured cup of coffee nestled snugly in his hands, Marco waited for his friend, Armin to come do the stairs and get the day going. It was only 4:30 in the morning, and many people would still consider it night time, or sleep well pass the early morning hour, but when it's only a friend and yourself working on a farm of three acres of land, plus live stock, the earlier the day started the earlier it was over.

The young freckled teen leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched the sun slowly start to rise in the east from the window, and then took a small sip of coffee. It wasn't long until he heard over sized boots coming down the stair way and bedheaded blonde slouch into the kitchen. Of the five years the two have owned the farm, out of the two of them, Armin defiantly had the most problems in waking up at such an early hour, and within those five years Marco learned not to talk to the blonde until he had had his coffee.

Marco poured him a cup, handing it to the younger one and was a bit surprised that the other mumbled a _'thanks'_ underneath his breath. Normally he was very crabby in the morning, so maybe it was a good sign? Either way once both had finished their coffees and dumped whatever they didn't want into the giant tub of a sink, they headed outside.

Usually the day went as followed, both boys would get up and get ready for the day early and then ended into town for any new news, since they didn't have TV's back home. It wasn't as if they couldn't afford one, but with working on the farm all day long, both were too tired to move and didn't see the point of it. They also stacked up on any supplies that they needed, and sometimes chat with a few townsfolk before heading back home and started to work. Marco was mainly in charge of everything that had to do or deal with plants, with his natural green thumb, the farm's crops always came in plentiful and stayed ripe very, very long. While Armin on the other had was more so suited with the live stalk that the farm raised. Despite being short, and not as muscular as Marco, Armin was great with any kind of animal, big or small, and was never afraid of any wild stallion or bison that ran in the near by plains.

Both teens hoped inside the stale, washed out blue pick up truck and started the twenty minute ride into town. Marco was the one to usually drive since Armin was still half asleep by the time they got in. Marco turned on the headlights, since it was still pretty dark out at the moment. He quickly glanced over at the blonde who was resting his head against the rolled up window. The freckled teen noticed how the other's shirt was messed up, caused by the misplace of one button; it sent his motherly instincts over the edge but fought the nerve to take his hands off the wheel to fix it.

After a few minutes of seeing nothing but flat lands, Marco saw the twinkling neon lights of the town's bed and breakfast coming up quickly. With one hand he nudged Armin awake, and the blue eyed teen raised his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to look more awake than he actually was. Marco pulled into the bed and breakfast's parking lot, towards the back, and turned the truck off.

"I made a list of all the things you said you needed for King." Marco spoke, handing the other teen a slip a paper of medical supplies and other item the teen usually needed. "Oh, thanks...King's leg didn't seem as swollen as it was before when i checked in on him last night." Armin said as he took the piece of paper. The two of them walked out of the lot and down the main street of the town. King was the first horse Armin ever helped deliver on his own, since Marco had been away plowing the fields, he was the only one there to help. Though sadly the mare passed away due to complication shortly after, so Armin practically raised King all by himself.

The town hall's clock struck 5 a.m. on the dot as the teens walked into the hardware store. Marco needed some supplies for a new flower bed he was planting near the house, and Armin needed better chicken wire for the coop because a fox has been hanging around the area and got one of the hens last week. After a few more stops at other stores Armin wet off towards the town's local doctor's saying he'd meet him by the truck when he was done.

Marco was carrying two armfuls of bag when he walked back to the bed and breakfast, and struggled a bit when he tried opening the door. Just as he got it open, he felt a bag slip from his grasp and fall. He waited for the sound of impact but never heard it. The freckled face teen turned to see Bertolt Braun standing there in all his height with his bag in his hand. "Sorry about that." Marco said, giving the other man a shy smile. "Nah, don't worry about it." Bertolt said, helping Marco place all the bags safely in the back seat. Bertolt and Marco had been good friends with each other ever since Armin and him started working on the farm, he normally stopped by every other week with baked goods for them. He'd always tell them that kitchen staff at the bed and breakfast made to may and didn't want them to go to waste, but the two knew that he had baked them himself.

Bertolt was also the only other person, besides Reiner, who knew that both teens were gay. In a town as small as the one they lived in and as Midwest you could go, not many people were open to the idea. Though it wasn't only them, Bertolt and Reiner were actually married and Bertolt took his last name. When they came here, when people asked they simply told them that were cousin's, because if anyone were to find out about them they know that they'll be run out of town.

Unlike the older duo, Marco and Armin weren't in that kind of a relationship, did they help each other out when either had _that_ kind of problem? Yes. But the two had made it clear to one another that they only saw each other as friends, with a bit of benefits. The two males talked back and forth for a while, as Marco waited for Armin to be done with his shopping, when he noticed a rather expensive looking car parked in the bed and breakfast's lot. Bertolt noticed Marco's gaze shifted to behind him and followed it. "Oh yeah, some big city business men came into town late last night. I don't really know why they came all the way out here, but when I asked they simply said it was for business." He explained to the young boy. "Who in the world here would have business with some high end business men?" Marco pondered out loud. Bertolt simply shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, but one of them looked like he was going to bite my head off if I asked any more questions." Bertolt said. "I'm sure they aren't that scary." Marco told him, giving him a warm and hopeful smile. "At least I have Reiner when things get bad, but to be honest I'm a bit worried about you and Armin out so far away on your own." Bertolt told him, his round brown eyes looking down at Marco with concern. "Don't worry about us, you know how Armin can be a little spit fire when he wants to be." Marco laughed a bit, and Bertolt chuckled as well knowing how true that could be, but he still was concerned for the two young males.

* * *

"And this isn't for drinking." The doctor said as he handed Armin a tall bottle of alcohol.

"Just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I'm a stupid unruly teen." Armin said as he took the bottle of _rubbing_ alcohol from the doctor. After he paid the man Armin headed outside in the slowly warming air. Though instead of a fresh breath of air, he was met with a nice gulp of cigarette smoke in his lungs instead. Armin gave a hacking cough, and waved his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smoke and looked around to see where it came from. There, the shadow of the movie parlor, casted by the rising sun, stood a man decked out in a black suit, wearing an expensive looking watch on his wrist smoking a cigar.

Armin stared at him for a moment, the blonde male look so out of place in the run down town in his high class attire. The taller and older blonde noticed his stare and glance over to look at the boy. Armin reeled back a bit from his intense gaze before shifting the bags in his arms to point at the sign right next to the man. "This is a no smoking zone for a reason. This is a doctor's office." Armin told him. The business man looked over at the sign then back at the boy with one of his blonde eyebrows raised up slightly. "Well I'm certainly not going waste a good smoke." The man spoke, his voice sound sooth and was very low in tone. "Then you better get moving." Armin said, narrowing his baby blues at him. The other man stood there for a moment longer, looking at the younger blonde up and down before moving along down the street.

Walking back to the parking lot, Armin mumbled angry words under his breath about how people from the city were ignorant. He picked up his head and saw Marco talking with Bertolt, who called out a '_good morning_' to the teen and returned it with a small smile. Armin packed all of his supplies in the trunk of the truck and placed the medical supplies in the front seat with him.

The two teens said goodbye to Bertolt and started to make their way home. By the time the got to the drive way it was close to six o'clock, and the two started to get to work.

Marco went to go start work on the fields and Armin walked into the barn where the horses were. With the medical supplies in hand he went over to King's stall and opened it up. "Hey big boy, I got you some medicine for that leg of yours." Armin spoke to the grey stallion, who gave a short snot in response. He placed the items down on one of the hanging baskets and knelled down in front of King to take a look at the upper part of his left leg. Armin was glad the swell had gone down even more, and he hoped very soon King would be back to his old self.

Armin got some water and started to wash the area around the swelling, humming to himself softly. He heard a loud whine from the neighboring stall, "Whelp, we now Howler's ready to start the day." Armin chuckled to himself as he got the ointment the doctor had given him and rubbed it on the area, and then wrapping it so King would lick at it. He then started his daily routine of cleaning out the all the stalls and feed all the animals in and around the barn.

When he was done with that he moved onto refining the chicken coop's defensive system, but not before making a quick trip into the house for a handy tool when it came to keeping the fox at bay. As he started taking down the fencing around the coop, many of the chickens made their way out of the coop and all around the backyard of the house. Armin sprinkled feed along the ground so that they'd stay close while he worked.

By late afternoon Armin was drenched in his own sweat and was almost done with the chicken wire when he heard an uproar of clucking behind him. Without wasting a moment Armin grabbed his hunting rifle and spun around, aiming for whatever was scaring the hens. The blue eyed teen stayed still as he didn't see anything for a few heart beats. When was just about to lower his gun, he saw movement towards the side of the house, within it's shadow he saw the white tip of the fox's tail fluttering low against the ground.

Armin pulled the trigger and shot at the ground next to the fox, scaring it away. "Good riddance." He mumbled and placed the rifle back down on the ground with the safety on and went back to finishing the fencing. When he was done and going into the house for a break and to cool off he saw Marco come running around to the back, worried look on his face.

"Whoa, Marco you alright?" He asked the taller teen as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "I was taking a break and heard the shot gun-I...Armin I saw a wolf and I thought the worse-" "Wait you saw a wolf, where?" Armin asked, and quickly looked Marco up and down to make sure that he was in fact okay.

"Over near the river. He was alone and i didn't hear any howling so I think it's only the one." He told Armin as he finally found his breath. "They aren't suppose to be heading down the mountains at least for another month, the leaves have barely started to change color." Armin said, very shocked. "I know and when i heard you firing your gun I thought the fox might have turned on you so i ran over here as fast as i could." Marco said, and suddenly hugged him tightly. "Especially since it's going to be getting colder, i don't want a repeat of last year." Marco muttered.

Armin blushed the slightest, but understood his friend's worry was pure and good-hearted, so he let Marco hug him. "Wait a second...you said you heard me _firing_ my gun, right?" He asked Marco, pulling back a bit so he look at his face. The freckled teen nodded his head. "Marco i only fired off my gun once."

"But i heard five gun shots."

The blonde knew that Marco always counted the number of shots he heard, it always made him uneasy that their was a deadly weapon in the house and doing that just made him calm down just a little bit.

"We should go inside." Armin spoke after a moment and Marco agreed and both went inside. The fact that someone else was out there with Marco and had a gun with him...or her, scared both of them very much. It wasn't hunting season just yet, at least now around the area where they lived.

The two eighteen year old settled themselves down in the living room, after having made sandwiches, and flipped on the radio for some background noise as they ate.

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon when the land line phone to the house started to ring. Both males look at each other, since no one really called them unless it was Bertolt or Reiner checking in on them. Either way Marco was the one to get up from the love seat and go answer it. "Arlert and Bodt residence, Marco speaking." He said as he picked up the phone. "Marco, it's Bertolt. This is serious you know those men I was talking about earlier?" He asked him. The other's voice seem very worried, more so than usual and it even had himself worried about what was going on. "Yes. I do remember them."

Armin, being curious as to what was going on, placed his half eaten sandwich down on the living room table, brushing the crumbs off of his lap as he stood and walked into the kitchen, where the phone was.

"W-Well they were asking questions about Armin and you, and I didn't really wanna say anything because they were being very scary but they kept pressuring me, I'm so sorry." Marco stood there very confused at what the other was saying. "What were they asking you?" Marco said, as he brought his hand up to his mouth and softly chewed on his thumb nail. Armin had placed himself on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for Marco to relay the information to him.

"They were asking who you guys were, what you were like, history with the police, and where you lived." Bertolt explained to him, and it sounded as if the other was on the verge of tears. "Whoa, Bertolt calm down, everything is alright here. Me and Armin are fine." He told him, hoping that the other will settled down a bit.

"I know but after that they paid for there rooms with a lot more money than was billed, and then they left and i think they might be heading your way." Bertolt told him.

Armin by now, had lost half of his curiousness than when he first heard the conversation, but his attention was brought back when Marco hung up the phone. "So...?" Armin trailed off, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"It looks like we'll be having guest tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ride'em Cowboys**

**Chapter 2**

_**A Spur in the Side **_

"How do we even know these guys are gonna show up?"

Armin had been sitting on the large sofa in the living room and watched a nervous Marco pace back and forth, all while biting his thumb nail. He wanted to rip his hair out from the silence. The young blonde slapped his palms on his knees as he stood up and then rubbed his hands together. "If you're gonna sit and worry, I'm gonna go back outside because i still need to milk the cows." Armin told Marco as he threw on a pair of freshly washed overall and button them up.

"I'll...I'll just wait here." Marco muttered as he looked over at Armin who stopped by the back door before opening it. "Listen Marco, why don't you just take a nap. I really don't think those guys will come all the way out here anyways. Besides, harvest season is coming soon and you planted a lot this year. I told ya' I'd help so just take it easy." The blue eyed teen said before letting the screen door shut behind him.

Marco noticed how one of the hinges were coming loose and made a mental note to remind Armin to get new ones. But he took Armin's advice and laid his tried body on the sofa and curled up next to one of the throw pillows. The old grand father clock suddenly sounded off, as it did every hour, signaling the teen that it was now five o'clock. The freckled face male moved around in his sleep, when it did finally come to grace him, and couldn't get comfortable but he didn't want to go up stairs in case whoever fired off those other gun shots was still in the area or if Armin needed help.

Though eventually he rested peacefully for a while.

5:30 passed by and soon six o'clock did as well. Marco was just swimming back into wakefulness when he felt Armin nudging his shoulder. "What is it Armin? Fox get the chicken again?" He asked and lazily rolled over to meet face to face with the other.

"I think that's the most country thing I've heard the whole time I've been out here." A voice that was not Armin's spoke. Marco's doe brown eyes looked up to see a man standing in his living room, both hands on his sides as he bent over to obviously try and wake him. It took the brunet a moment before shooting up right in his spot. "How did you get in here?" Marco asked him, standing up and brushing his palms against the sides of his worn out and ripped jeans. "The front door was unlocked, you should probably lock it before taking a cat nap. Never know what animal is stalking around this area." The other male said. "Yeah..." Marco said awkwardly.

"Sorry, my names Jean, Jean Kirstein. My partner and I have been traveling around the country side for a while looking for-" "Marco! Call Bertolt and the cops! The weird guy i saw earlier came into the barn but i got him good with milk...bucket..." Armin at that time came in running through the screen door out of breath with milk stains all over him. When he noticed Jean standing next to Marco he narrowed his eyes at him. "Get away from my pal." He told him.

Jean, who had been wearing sunglasses the whole time, lifted them up and raised his hands next to his face. "Easy there stable boy, where just here to talk to you guys." Jean defended himself. "Stable boy?" Armin parroted, his baby blue eyes narrowing up at Jean. "Listen here city_ boy_, if you think for one second I-" "Whoa Armin," Marco rushed over to the angry blonde and pulled him close as he covered his mouth, "you aren't being very host like. I'm sorry, let's just all calm down, sit and talk what's going on. Sound good?" Marco asked the other two looking between them.

Armin rolled his eyes and moved out of Marco's hold on him and mumbled an '_okay_' as he sat down at the kitchen table. Jean and Marco followed, but before anyone could start off explaining, the screen door was slammed open by a large hand and a man wearing a similar suit to Jean's stepped into the house. "Oh dear..." Marco mumbled as he saw the man was drenched in cow's milk. "H-Here I'll get you a fresh towel." Marco said and scrambled to get up and get one. He handed the tall blonde a clean white towel. The man didn't say anything as he used it to wipe his face and dry his head and shoulders. Well, Bertolt was right when he talked about them being a bit scary he'll hand it to him, they could really intimidate people when they wanted or so it looked.

The older blonde, who surprisingly looked even taller than Bertolt, handed the used towel and gave him a verbal thanks. Marco nodded his head and walked over to sink to ring it out. "So ah...Jean you where saying why you were before." Marco called from over his shoulder as he washed the towel out and then walked back to the table. "Yes, I was, but I think introductions would be the more appropriate information than that don'tcha think?" Jean said, letting one of his arms hang behind the old wooden chair and crossed his legs. "Ah yes, I think that'll be better to start things off." Marco said and walked towards Armin placing both hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "I'm Marco, around here I plant and harvest all the crops." He told him and nudged Armin to get the other to speak. "I'm Armin..." He muttered and crossed his arms across his chest.

Marco a look to the back of Armin's head and noticed that his hair also had some milk in it, taking the towel he had thrown over his shoulder, he used it to start drying off the blonde's hair, which caused very unhappy sounds from the blushing boy below.

"Erwin Smith, federal government's top secret agent." The elder blonde introduced. Seeing the confused looks on the younger males face's Jean jumped in. "Don't worry, we're aren't going to hurt you, unless of course things take a turn for the worse. But to the public's knowledge as well as many of the higher and more exclusive government agencies, we don't exist." Jean explained to them. '_So they aren't business men_.' Marco thought to himself. "Where actually here to catch a wanted man." Jean added and leaned back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head. "And last time we spotted him, he was hanging around here."

"We'll be using this property to catch the man and bring him." Erwin said as he stood from the table, and slowly removed his black jacket and revealed a white button up underneath. Both younger males jaw's hit the floor. "Excuse me but...can you even do that?" Marco asked the two. "Yeah, how do you even know that we'll let you?" Armin said, slightly glaring at Erwin. "If you don't wish to cooperate, then we can always run this little ol' farm here out of business." Jean spoke up, an edgy smirk crossing his lips.

Marco and Armin's farm was the only farm for about one hundred miles, since a good percentage of the land was barren, and if of some reason they couldn't produce the crops or live stock, they had the town down the road would be seriously hurt this winter. Both teens knew this. "Ahh..." "Alright, we'll agree to yall using the place but there are of our own terms you best be agreeing to." It was Armin who pipped up and looked between the two agents. The older males looked at each other for a moment and shared a smile before nodding their heads. Marco had no idea what Armin was thinking or what terms he had so he was just as clueless as Jean and Erwin. "One, you clean up after yourselves because Marco and I aren't gonna be your personal house wives. Two, you two sleep up in the attic and make your own food, and three, if we find any reason to suspect either of you two hurting the crops of live stock we'll kick ya's out on the street." Armin told them. Silently the elder men agreed. "Good," Armin said as he stood and placed his hands on the table, "now if you'll excuse me i have to restart milking the cows and feed them." Armin said and walked out the back door.

After the short blonde left Marco was left alone with Erwin and Jean. "Umm, well I guess I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Marco mumbled shyly and guided the two out of the kitchen and up to the third floor. "There are two spare bunks in the room at the end of hall and the bath room is the door on the left hand side...but ah, sometimes the light switch doesn't always work. Armin's usually the handy man around here, but i'm sure he'll fix it soon." He told them and scratched the back of his short brown hair.

"Well, if you guys need anything I'll just be done stairs." Marco told them and turned around, bumping right into Jean's chest. "Oh sorry." He mumbled and went to move around him but was suddenly pushed up against the wall. A tiny startled noise escaped his mouth as his back hit the wall and looked into Jean's eyes. "I never knew a cowboy could look so cute; and here I thought they were all old, wrinkly men." Jean said softly. Marco could feel his cheek warm up a bit as Jean started to play with his collar. "A-Actually Armin's more of a cowboy than me, I'm more of a farmer." He stuttered out, trying to give the other a smiling and hoped he'd let go of him. Jean chuckled to himself and felt his hand unbutton the button of his shirt that he was wearing. "If you don't want us hurting your crops _farmer_, than maybe a little insurance deal can be made between the two of us?" Jean asked him with a smirk.

"Jean." Erwin called out from the attic room. "Get your ass in here." He said. Jean huffed out a sigh and looked back down at Marco and gave him a wink. "Think about it." He told him, before letting go of him and shoving his hands into his front pockets and walking over to his new bedroom.

Marco quickly went down the stairs to the second floor and went into his bathroom to splash some water on his face. '_That Jean is something, doing something like that in my own house after we just agreed on...whatever the hell it was._' Marco thought to himself. Dear lord this was going to be a long rest of the day.

* * *

Armin was mumbling about his problems to one of the cows as he started milking her against for the second time. "Sorry about earlier girl, I promise I won't let that scary old man come anywhere near ya." He told the cow, who just kept chewing on her food. The young blonde sighed as he finished and patted the cow's side. "Alright girl all done." He told her and took hold of the lead rope that was tied loosely around her neck. The young blonde then guided the cow back into the pasture's opened gate, to let her be with the others and closed the gate behind her. Locking it, he turned around and undid one of the buttons on his overalls and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was getting darker out and decide to finally call it quits for the day.

He walked into the barn house, sliding open the big red and white doors and headed towards the back were all the grooming supplies were. He flicked on a little over head light and turned on the hose that helped wash out the stalls. Taking the end of it he ran it over his head a few times and then over his face, cooling him right down. After that he turned off the lights and closed the barn's door for the night, though not before calling out a '_good night_' to the animals in the barn.

The blue eyed teen sighed and ran his hands through his wet hair, pushing it back and off his face. He looked up at the nearing night sky and smiled softly as he saw the first few shinning stars start to come out. Armin pressed his back against the barn's door and took in a big breath of night air and sighed. The crickets started chirping and the last few birds were flying their nests for the night, which Armin himself couldn't wait to do, but decided to enjoy the peacefulness of the country's night for just a little longer. Shoving his hands in his pockets he closed his eyes and daydreamed as he listened to sounds of the night.

He was very much enjoying this time by himself, until he got a lung full of smoke. Panicked, his eyes flew opened and looked around for the source...when he found it. Leaning up against the corner of the barn, smoking another cigar was Mr. Smith. Armin's peaceful expression turned bitter and stormed right over to the man. The shorter blonde pluck the smoke right out of the man's fingers and tossed it in a near by water pale. "I wasn't done with that." Erwin spoke, the last puff of smoke curling around his lips before vanishing. "Yeah well you are now." Armin said. "Don't you know how dangerous it is for you and everyone else to be smoking _right_ next to a barn. You could've caused a fire." Armin scolded the man.

Erwin didn't say anything for a moment and the two just stared at each other a while before Erwin straighten his back and then pushed himself off of the barn's wall and stood right in front of Armin, who had to take a step back so he could look at the man's face. "Armin Arlert, you we ten years old with your first run in with the police. A few towns over, who were caught in a dog fighting rink, beating another male with a metal chain." Erwin suddenly spoke, looking Armin right in the eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what, so Erwin did instead. "After that when you were twelve, you were caught with a stolen horse and trying to hide it from the rightful owner. At age fourteen you where seen on a horse riding into a man's farm and let loose all of his live stock. Now that's only what was written down on the police reports." Erwin said, taking a few more steps closer causing the shorter blonde to back up and trip over one of the brooms that were left outside for sweeping and fell flat on his ass.

"Rumors say that you often went into dog fighting rinks and tried to take the place down by yourself. I wounder what Marco's reaction would be if he found any of this out." Erwin hummed, looking down at the boy, who from the lights from the house, looked as if he was going to cry. "This is why I hate people like you." Armin muttered from his spot on the ground. "You people just read what's in front of you and never take a second to put yourself in the other person's shoes!" Armin yelled at him, standing up and brushing the back of his legs.

"Do you know what they did to those dogs? Do you know the hell those people put them through? That mare I tried saving was being beaten and do you know what the man did after the police gave her back over to him? He killed her. A beautiful, young mare. He just killed her." Armin told him, walking up to Erwin as a few tears slid down his face. "And i set all those animals free from that man because he was hurting them! And with those dog fights...those dog fights..." All the anger that Armin had came out of him and now he was to angry to even speak. His body shook slightly and his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Erwin didn't say anything and simply watched the boy. He reached out and picked up the boy's chin so that he could look at him in the eyes. "They did say that you were a little spit fire." Erwin said, his voice suddenly very low and gruff. Armin didn't know how to take that but the thing that happen Erwin placed his lips against Armin's.

The elder blonde pulled back after a moment, getting no response and looked at Armin to see him dumbstruck. When he chuckled, it pulled the teen out of his trance and the realization of what had just transacted between them sink in. It only took about a second for Armin to turn tail and run inside the house.

When he did, Armin flew by Marco who looked like he might've been making stew and called out at the other. The freckled face teen looked over at Jean, who had helped in set up the table. Despite what Armin had said before about letting them fend for themselves food wise, he didn't want the other two men making making a ruckus in trying find pots or pans.

Marco turned around and put the stove on low and untied his apron. "Watch the stew, I need to go check on him." Marco told Jean, who nodded his head as but down the last plate on the table. After Marco disappeared up stairs, the two toned male saw Erwin walking in from outside. Jean scoffed at the older man, "What did you do?" He asked him. "Just intimidating him a little bit, just so that I can use him in this investigation. They both actually might come in handy."

Young Marco stood outside Armin's door, knocking on it softly before pushing it open. He saw Armin sitting on his bed with his knees pulled up against his chest and his face buried deeply into a pillow. Marco stepped into the room and sat beside Armin, rubbing his back gently and hoped the other would open up to him. After a few minutes of listening to the soft sound of sniffling Armin picked his head up to look at the freckled teen. "You okay?" Marco asked him, tilting his head a bit.

Armin nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." He told him and rubbed his eyes. "Did Erwin say something to you? I know he went outside for a smoke, I didn't want him making the house smell of it." Marco said. Armin hesitated for a moment but just shook his head. "Naw, I was just thinking about what would happen if King's leg didn't get any better and that I had to put him down." Armin lied, and it was a good one to because Marco just gave him a sad smile and pulled him in close for a hug. "Don't think like that Armin, you'll only make yourself worry even more than you already are about him. King'll be fine, I'm sure his leg will heal with the week." He told him. "I hope so." "I know so, with you treating him, he'll make a full recovery." Marco said, smiling brightly at him. It made Armin smile.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" Marco asked him as he tucked a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. Armin nodded and the two shared a brief and soft kiss. "Now, no more negative thoughts, do you hear me?"

"Ahem."

The two teens looked over towards the open door to see Jean, leaning up against the white door frame, looking at the two. "I think that stew of yours needs some attention." Jean said, wearing a big grin. Had he saw the two kiss? It made both younger boys nervous. "R-Right, I should get on that. Armin I'll bring you up a bowl, just stay in bed for now." Marco said and walked out of the room with Jean following his trail.

Marco, Jean and Erwin were in the kitchen, and Marco had just served everyone a bowl of stew. The freckled face teen poured a small bowl for Armin and told the other two he'd be right back down.

* * *

Jean looked at Marco as he walked up the stairs before turning over to Erwin who was taking a spoonful of hot stew. "I think the two of them are an item." Jean said. "And I think they aren't." Erwin spoke without missing a beat as he took another spoonful. Jean looked over his shoulder before leaning in and dropping normally loud voice to a whisper. "I saw both of'em kissing each other up stairs not to long ago." Jean said. "Where's your defense?"

"I think they're more like us." He said. "How so?" Jean asked him, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"They just comfort each other when one of them needs it."

**_(Review, please? I would love to get any kind of feed back if i should continue this or just pull the plug on it. It is my first my first SnK Fanfic so i'd love to hear everyone's thought on it!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ride'em Cowboys**

**Chapter 3**

**The Corns a' Growing**

* * *

"I just don't trust'em! For all we know, they might ransack the house and leave before dawn. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight and I have to go out to the pasture to make sure the mares are doing alright." Armin whined as he tied his towel around his waist and walked into the his bedroom, where Marco was sitting and listening to him on his bed. "Armin, I'm sure Jean and Erwin won't do something like that. Besides they're too busy upstairs working on whatever machine they brought into the house to see if they can nab this guy." Marco said as he watched, cross legged on the bed, as Armin removed his towel, letting it fall to the floor as he pulled up his briefs.

It wasn't like he never saw the other naked before, and same could be said the other way around, but it still made Marco blush. "Yeah well...I don't like them, especially Erwin." Armin muttered as he threw on an old t-shirt and turned around to sit on his bed with Marco. "I thought you said Erwin didn't do anything to you?" Marco raised an eyebrow at him. "He hasn't!" Armin said quickly. "Then you shouldn't say you hate him." Marco told him. "Unless...he did, and you're just not telling me."

Armin's cheeks grew a few shades darker. "He was out back near the barn smoking and I was worried he wouldn't but that cigar of his out all the way. I didn't want him burning the barn to the ground and he wasn't to happy when i tossed in the bucket." Armin said, and heard a small sigh come from Marco. "Armin, I'm sure if you just asked him and told him about that then he'd understand and wouldn't smoke next to it again." Marco said and placed a hand under Armin's chin. "But if he does anything you don't like, you can come runnin' and tell me." Marco said to him.

"Same with you and that Jean fellow, he was lookin' at you weird earlier and I don't want ya alone with him." Armin stated. Marco just laughed softly and shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll be the first one I tell if anything happens." He told him and moved his hand from his chin up to ruffle his blonde locks. "You better." Armin said and the two laughed softly, not wanting the noises they were making to catch the attention of the older men upstairs.

After the laughter had faded, they both looked at each other for a minute and saw that both of them were blushing very brightly. Marco leaned in and kissed Armin softly on his lips and then pulled back. When he did he felt Armin grab his shirt collar and pull him back for another, much longer kiss. Marco pushed Armin down on his bed and started to climb on top of him, kissing him down his neck now and Armin's hands traveling down Marco stomach and started to undo the buckle that he was wearing.

Marco heard a moan from Armin and stopped. "We shouldn't do this." Marco said and sat on his knees. "Shit..." Armin said as he realized what Marco meant, he forgot for a moment that they had guests. "When they leave?" Marco asked Armin, who nodded his head. "Now that I think about it we haven't done it in a while." Armin spoke from his spot, still laying down on the bed. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to risk it while they're here. I already think Jean might suspect something but...Armin..." Marco's voice trailed off. "I know, I know." He said and sat up, wrapping one hand around the back of Marco's neck and brought him down face to face to give him one last kiss. "We'll be fine." He told him.

The taller teen nodded and said goodnight to the other before making his way out of the room, closing the door behind him and headed to his own bedroom. When he got there he started to change into his pajamas, looking over his shoulders a few times when he thought he had heard creaking around the second floor hallway. Brushing it off he got snuggled underneath his covers and fell fast asleep.

Marco's body always woke itself up at 4:15 every morning no matter what. It gave him enough time to jump in and take a refreshing shower to help himself wake up before getting dressed and going downstairs to get his morning cup of coffee. The young farmer was waking down the stairs, buttoning up the last few button on his shirt when he walked into the kitchen to see someone already standing there. "Dear heavens..." Marco nearly jumped out of his skin, realizing that it was just Jean standing there near the counter with a coffee cup in his hands. "Scare ya?" Jean chuckled. "Just a little." Marco said as he walked to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. "It's weird having someone else up so earlier, I'm usually the first one. Armin tends to sleep in a bit." He said, making some sort of conversions, but what Jean had said the other day was suddenly brought to the front of his mind.

"So, you always get up so early?" Jean asked him, taking a sip from his coffee. "Yeah, every morning. I normally have to head into town early and then I go out and plow the fields, though I'm happy I can skip the drive into town today and just head out into the fields and I think Armin has to head out to the pasture." Marco said. "Do you really think it's safe being out there all alone by yourself? I mean that guy we're trying to catch is still running loose around here." Jean said as he down the rest of the coffee in his cup.

Marco didn't say anything for a moment before placing his cup down on the kitchen counter next to the coffee machine and crossed his arms against his chest, bringing one hand up to his mouth to chew on his thumb nail. "The other day I was out in the field and i heard guns hots, I thought it was Armin scaring away the fox that's been hanging around here but I never heard him fire off so many, so I came running home to make sure he was alright. When we were talking I told him I heard him firing off his gun a lot and he told me he only fired one shot." Marco told Jean, a slightly worried expression showing through his face. "The guy we're after, from what we've been informed, is in fact armed and dangerous." Jean said to Marco and walked up to him. "We wouldn't want the people housing us to be in any kind of danger now." He told, standing in front of Marco until he was able to gently pin the freckled boy between the counter and his hips. "So it might be in everyone's best favor to pair up, don'tcha think? Hell, we could even help you guys around the farm while we're looking for our guy." Jean said, giving Marco a very sultry smirk.

"As tempting as that sounds...Jean ah, working in the fields isn't as easy as it sounds, and ah..." Marco turned his head to the side and placed his hands on the taller one's shoulders, "I need to go wake up Armin." He told him as he tried pushing Jean off of him. "I'm sure Armin wouldn't mind sleeping in for a few minutes and while he does that we can get to know each other a little bit better." Jean whispered in Marco's ear. Marco suddenly shoved Jean off of him and put some space in between them. "Are you mocking me or something?" Marco asked him. "What? N-No, I wasn't doing that." Jean said, shocked by the strength the other possessed. "W-Well either way I have to go get Armin up. I-If you'll excuse me." Marco said and hurried back up the stairs.

When the young teen got to the middle of the second floor hallway he pressed his back against the way and let out a few short pants of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He could feel his heart-rate slowly rising, which was one of the worse times it could possibly do that. Marco glanced down to see the slight tent in his pants and cursed himself to hell. He didn't exactly know if Jean knew that both him and Armin were gay and he was genuinely interested in him, or just trying to make fun of him. He knew how much it hurt to find out your so called lover was just stringing you along for their own personal sick and twisted pleasure.

After a few minutes he was able to calm himself and walk into Armin's room to go wake him up.

* * *

Once everyone in the house was up, Armin sneaked outside, since he didn't want to be near the two agents and started towards the barn. He went over and checked King's leg and reapplied the medicine and rewrapped his leg. After that he walked down the left row of stalls and opened up Tawny's stall and guided the young champagne colored stallion out into the barn and tied him up at rack near the back of the barn house. He went around to each leg and picked it up to make sure his hooves were doing alright and started gearing him up so that he could ride him out to the pastures. Armin was just about done fixing his bridle so that it wasn't too tight when he heard the barn doors wailing opening.

The short blonde looked over the horse's rump to Erwin walking towards him. '_The last person I want to see this morning_.' Armin thought bitterly. He held Tawny by the reins, and helped him move around so that he could see Erwin clearly. "What do you want?" Armin snapped at him. "Well, since you snuck out of the house, I'm sure you missed the part about us paring up." "What?" Armin said, deadpanning. "Marco agreed to it as well as Jean and I, so majority rules. Jean and Marco are already heading out into the field so that leaves you and me." Erwin said. "I'm _sooo_ happy." Armin said while rolling his eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" Erwin said, walking a little bit closer to Tawny. "Well, we," Armin pointed to himself and Tawny, "are going out to the pasture to check up on the mares." Armin said as he started to walk Tawny towards the entrance of the barn. "Not without me." Erwin said as he stepped in front of Armin, who immediately jumped back. "Keep your distance." Armin told him. Erwin stood there for a moment before he understood what he meant. "Still shocked by that little peck on the lips are we?" He asked him. "No, I've probably kissed more girls than you have." Armin growled at him.

After bickering back and forth for a bit, Armin finally caved in and let Erwin tag along with him, though he had to go get Howler and saddle him up as well, before they could head out. "Don't fall off up there." Armin called out as he watched Erwin get up on top of Howler. Erwin maneuvered the horse so that it was facing the other riding duo. Armin gracefully swung himself up atop Tawny and trotted over to the door.

The two of them headed out front and up the road to get to the pastures. "It's about a ten minute ride or so to get there, but I wouldn't want you hurting yourself or Howler trying to gallop some of the way, so it's gonna be longer." Armin called over his shoulder at Erwin. "How thoughtful of you." Erwin said as he brought Howler up next to Tawny. "Better be careful, Howler likes to buck if he doesn't get his way half the time." Armin warned him with a smile. Erwin just rolled his eyes at the younger blonde and looked straight ahead at the road.

Silence covered the two for a long while, neither one willing to start any kind of conversation with the other. Though Armin didn't mind it at all, usually his rides up to the pasture were silent, expect for the sounds of hooves hitting the gravely pavement or soft earth.

After they had reached the halfway point, was when Erwin opened his mouth again. "So, you and Marco I've heard have owned the farm for about two years." Erwin stated. "Give or take." Armin muttered, he watched as two tiny chipmunks scurried across the road, not interested in what Erwin was trying to say. "A friend of mine use to own one." He told him, to which Armin just hummed. "I see you're still upset over that kiss." Erwin said. "Of course I am, you're a guy! I told you it before that I like girls!" Armin barked at him, making Tawny pick up his gate a little so that Erwin couldn't see his face.

Erwin moments later made Howler pick up his canter so that he was once again riding side by side with Armin. "Nothing wrong with liking guys in my book." Erwin said with a straight face as he stared at the road ahead. Though the older blonde did notice the younger one duck his head down to try and cover the blush that ran across his cheeks. "I told you I'm not gay, what do I have to do to stop talking about it." Armin said, his voice very low and soft.

"You shouldn't deny things about yourself, it'll cause a lot of problems for you later on." Erwin told him in a stern voice that caused Armin to look up at him. "Whatever." He said and looked back at the road.

When they got out to the pasture Armin sent Tawny into a full out gallop and went to go see the mares.

And Erwin? Well he sat atop Howler with a very interested look on his face. He watched Armin raise his body slightly off of the horse as he ran, and the wind swept his blonde hair behind him and he caught the glimpse of something wild in his eyes just as he got to far away for him to see. He had defiantly picked the right place to set up their base camp. "Your owner is quite the looker." Erwin spoke to the horse. Howler snorted and shook his head up and down before following the trail that Armin had made in the grass. Erwin sighed to himself as the horse took his time to follow the shorter blonde, "I just talked to a horse." Erwin said out loud and ran a hand down his face.

When he finally caught up to the other, he saw that Armin was knelling on the ground next to a rather large horse who was eating grass. "Maria here is due soon." Armin said as he looked over his shoulder to see Erwin dismounting Howler and coming over to him and stood up. "I'll have to bring her in soon so she's not out here in the cold." Armin muttered and patted the horse's hind leg softly. "This'll be her second time birthing." Armin said and walked over to Tawny, giving him a good scratch underneath his neck.

The two of them walked around the fields for a while, while guiding the horses by their reins. Armin went over to every mare he saw to give her a once over and made sure everything was good. When he was looking over one of them longer than the others, Erwin left Howler by Tawny and walked over to the knelling blonde once again. The mare seemed docile enough, so Erwin places his hand gently at the base of her neck and gave her a small pat. "Something wrong."

"Bite marks on her hind quarter...damn it." Armin said as he stood. Erwin looked at Armin for a moment before looking down at the horse's back right leg to see two bite marks that must've recently stopped bleeding. "Fucking wolf, I'll kill it the next time I see him or that fox." Armin cursed. "We need to get her back to the barn so I can treat her and make sure that it doesn't get infected." Armin said to him as he walked along the other side of her. When he did, he heard Howler stomping at the ground and crying out loudly.

Armin's blue eyes scanned the area around them quickly. "Easy boy." Erwin said as he went to go and calm the stallion down, Armin looked over towards the tree line all the way towards the far side of the field and saw it. Dark grey fur trotting against the line of trees. Without hesitation Armin ran over to Tawny and mounted him faster than anything and dug his heels into his sides and they were off before Erwin knew what hit him.

Erwin watched from where he was as Armin took off on the horse, heading right towards the wolf. The creature turned to look at the two of the them for a moment before it started to run away. Armin chased it down until it ran deep into the woods. "And stay there!" Armin called after it, making sure it was in fact gone before heading back towards Erwin.

* * *

"So this one?"

"No, the one next to it."

"I knew that! I was just testing you."

"Mmmh."

Marco for the last twenty minutes had been trying to teach Jean how to work the plow since the other was just _begging_ him to teach him. Plus it was the only way to shut him up and to get work done. "Okay, now after you push that, slowly pull this lever up, it'll drop the plow that's in back and help pick up the corn." Marco explained to him. He suddenly felt Jean's hand on his lower back and jumped. "Nice to know, but I can't see what that beautiful ass of yours block my view...not that I mind." Jean said, and Marco didn't even have to turn around to know that the other was giving him a devilish smirk, and Marco didn't want to turn around anyways since he knew he was blushing.

"Just sit on my lap." Jean said as he snaked his arms around Marco's waist and made the other fall back into it and held him there tightly. "Much, much better." Jean spoke right into Marco's ear and it caused him to shiver. "Now, what do I pull again?" He asked him. "You pull up this lever right here." Marco said and pointed to it. Jean grabbed it and slowly pushed the lever up by its handle. "G-Good, now slowly put your feet on the gas pedal and both hands on the wheel." Marco told him.

Jean moved his feet around the small sitting area, having Marco lift his legs up a bit. "You know this only seats one person for a reason." Marco told him as Jean's hands left his waist to grab the wheel. Slowly they started moving forward. "See I'm a natural at this." Jean commented and smiled up at Marco, who was looking at the review mirror at him since he didn't want to turn around. "I feel like I'm crushing you, just wait by the edge of the field until I'm done." Marco said. "You're not crushing me and I'd rather have you here than be separated and have that guy come in and take one of us." He told him as he lifted one hand off of the wheel and placed it right on top of Marco's clothed crotch. "J-Jean what do you think you're doing!?" Marco squeaked and shifted on Jean's lap. "Multitasking." He told him.

Marco felt Jean's hand start to undo his buckle and then start working on getting his pants undone. He heard Jean hum softly against his ear and blushed deeper. "S-Stop it..." Marco said softly as he tried to pull his hand away from him. "A cowboy like you working on the fields all day much not get a lot of attention down here." Jean muttered, not hearing Marco's plea. "Stop it!" Marco said sternly and torn Jean's hand away from him, making the other put on the breaks to the giant tractor. "You okay?"

"No I'm not okay! You're doing all this stuff to me and I barely know you! Jesus Jean I don't even know how old you are!" Marco said to him, finally turning around to face him.

"So if you knew more about me, then you'd let me do these kinda things with you?" He asked him, raising an eyebrow at him. "I-Well...maybe I don't know...I have to get to know someone first before doing-doing stuff like this with you or anyone." Marco explained. "Alright then what do you want to know about me?" Jean asked him.

"What?"

"I'm 23 years old, graduated college from Harvard and went into the agency, and got paired up with Erwin, who's pushing 28 but doesn't let other people know that." Jean said. "My favorite color is brown, I love drinking whenever I get the chance, my favorite food of all time are omelets and I like you." Jean told Marco in one very long breath.

Marco covered his mouth with the back of his hand and looked away from Jean, not saying anything. "Anything else?" He asked him, and Marco just shook his head from side to side.

Jean sighed and placed his hands back on Marco's hips and slouched back in the driver's seat. "I'd like to get to know you better to." Jean said and raised one hand to grab the one that was covering Marco's mouth and pulled it away. He brought his other hand up and grab hold of his chin and gave the other a long kiss.

When the older one pulled back Marco grabbed his arm and pulled his back into a kiss, which Jean did not mind at all. He moved the smaller male so that he was straddling his waist on the seat and finished undoing the other's pants and pulled them down a bit. Marco pulled back and started to get rid of Jean's shirt for him. When he was able to get it completely open, Marco gave Jean a quick kiss on the lips before moving down to start kissing his neck and shoulders lightly.

Marco felt one of Jean's hands dip inside his boxers and gave his cock a soft squeeze.

"Not yet." Marco said and held both of Jean's hands away from him, which left the poor man confused. "What do you mean?" He asked him. "You don't want to continue?" "Yes and no. No because we're in a tractor and I don't want a sore back and yes because I think it'll be much more worth it if we got to knew each other better than just listing off favorite items." Marco told him as he fixed himself and hoped out of the seat and moved down to the ground.

"Besides, it's lunch time and I'm hungry."

_**(Review? Please?)**_

_**A/N: Hello everyone, so that was chapter three! I'm glad the few reviews that I have gotten are positive and just wanted to thank you so much! As far as I know it, I will be continuing this so stay tuned for more! ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ride'em Cowboys  
**

**Chapter 4**

_**Star Gazing  
**_

"So...does this mean you're leaving?"

"What? What do you mean leave? You can't!"

"Armin?"

Marco watched as the young bullheaded blonde ran out the back screen door without saying another word, he wanted to go after him but Jean had told him to let him go. A month had passed since Erwin and Jean had been living with them and been trying to track down the wanted man they were sent after. Just yesterday, while the two of them were out front on the porch sharing a smoke the man just walked right by them. He even greeted them with a hello. Jean and Erwin looked at each other before running after him and tackling him to the ground. The two men then brought him down to the town's jailhouse and called their boss to tell them that they had captured the man.

"Well the man still has to go on trail for the murders that he's being accused of."

"And that could be an extra few months that we have to stay here. I mean they still have arrange the trail and we'll have to stay here to make sure the bastard doesn't escape." Jean said as he leaned against the living room wall. "Don't worry hun, you ain't getting rid of us yet." Jean added and looked over at Marco, who looked away from him and blushed brightly.

The young farmer cleared his throat to the other two's attention. "Ah...someone might want to go get Armin." Marco muttered softly and looked over at Erwin. Despite Armin always complaining about Erwin in the beginning, recently he noticed the other trying to impress the older blonde and tried being nicer to him, even taking him on more than one ride on the horses. Which the freckled teen thought was sweet, he knew that sometimes his friend had a tough time opening himself up to other people, let alone love one. Hell, it took almost half a year for him to warm up to Bertolt and Reiner.

Lately Armin has even brought up the idea of just letting the two just stay here, if they helped around the farm, but before Marco could give his opinion on it the other told him to just forget he had said anything.

"I'll go get him." Erwin said after a moment and uncrossed his arms from his chest and walked to the back door.

Jean and Marco were left alone together now and after minutes of silence passing by, Marco stood up. "Well then if you don't having anything less to do, then will you help me out in the garden?" Marco asked him as he walked to the front door of the house and opened it halfway. "Actually," Jean said as he walked over to Marco and took his hand, "I've got a better idea." He told him as he lead him down the front steps of the porch and into the driveway. Erwin and Jean's black Cadillac was parked right next to Armin and his blue pick up, making it look even older and more run down compared to the sharp looking car. "Where are we going?" Marco asked him, planting his feet to the ground, stopping Jean from pulling him any further.

"The whole time me and Erwin have been here it's been work, work, work with the two of you and I haven't seen either one of you guys take a break. So let me bring you into town for a break." Jean said. "Jean it's not that simple, I haven't finished the fields yet. I can rest all winter long and only have to help out with the barn animals during that time." Marco told him.

Jean made a bitter face. "What if I promise I can get you back home before four o'clock? That'll give you about an hour or two in the fields before dinner?" Jean said, and saw Marco contemplating it. "Please Marco?" Jean begged him, bringing him close to him until their chests bumped together. "I promise you'll have a good time!" He whined. "I don't know Jean, what will happen if Armin needed me?" He asked him. "He has Erwin to help him out." Jean said and leaned in, stealing a quick kiss from Marco's lips. "Please," another peck on the lips, "come with me," a few more kisses along his cheek, "and I have a good time." Jean started to kiss his neck and heard the other above him sigh deeply.

"Home by four."

"Alright!" Jean said and pulled Marco into once last kiss before getting him into the car. "Shouldn't we tell Armin and Erwin we're going somewhere?" Marco asked as he got into the passenger seat and closed the door. "Nah, they'll be fine. I'm sure Armin has Erwin working on something with him to keep him busy." Jean said and started the car. "If you say so..."

Jean drove out of the drive way and onto the dirt road at a high speed, scaring Marco just a bit and held onto the bottom on his seat. "Jean, slow down just a little please?" He asked him, but the other was content with wanting to get to town before the clock struck noon so he could have four hours with Marco to himself for once.

When they did get to town, Jean pulled up right in front of the movie showcase and turned the car off. The two of them got out and headed inside, where it was much cooler. As the looked at the show listings, Marco glanced around the area to see all of the other people...well dressed people. Even if the town was small, the people still had fancy events and considered going to the movie one of them. He glanced down nervously at his attire. Ripped fitted overalls and plain white shirt underneath it, which had one or two grass stains that he just couldn't get out. Marco looked over at Jean as he started to play with one of the straps of the overalls. He was simply wearing black slacks and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbow, but the simple look still made him look eye catching and handsome...he started to feel his stomach build up with nerves.

"Earth to Marco?"

"Y-Yes?" Marco pipped up, not noticing Jean was speaking to him. "I said what movie do you wanna see?" Jean asked him again. "Anything is fine by me." He told him. "Alright then." He said and bought to tickets for them. Jean lead Marco into one of the screening room and walked all the way to the back. '_Well, at least when the movie is playing no one will be looking at everyone's attire_.' He thought. "What movie is this?" Marco asked him, curious as to why the other had a grin on his face. "You'll see." He told him as the lights dimmed themselves and the opening scene started.

"Dear heavens..."

* * *

"Armin?"

Erwin called out as he opened the barn's heavy door open. The older blonde searched the stalls until he noticed the one of the end slightly open. "Armin?" He called out again, and heard the shuffling of hey come from the stall. The blue eyed male walked over to it and opened it up all the way to see Armin with his back facing him, curled up on his side.

The other let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair and slightly closed the stall door behind him, but not enough for it to shut on them. Erwin settled himself down next to Armin, who was trying to hide the sniffling noises he was making. "Armin, Me and Jean-" "I know I'm not the nicest person around and-and I know I've messed up a lot in my past, and I didn't like you at first but you really didn't do anything wrong. And you accept me and you've never yelled at me and you've helped me get King better and... you've grown on me...and i don't want you to go...I don't want you to leave. It's not fair!" Armin cried.

Erwin was personally shocked by the boy's emotional outburst and saw the small teen curl up even tighter around himself on the hey stack. The older blonde wrapped his arms around the other waist and hauled him up on his lap, so that he could face the him. He didn't say anything for a while and just let the young teen cry a bit to get it out of his system. Erwin tucked Armin's head under his chin as the teen calmed down and rubbed his back softly. "You all done?" He asked him and got a small '_yeah_' from the teen. "As I was saying, me and Jean aren't leaving for a while now, our guy still has to wait and go to trail, which takes a while to complete." Erwin explained to him.

The younger blonde picked his head up to look Erwin in the eyes. "Really?" "Really." He said and stroked the back of Armin's hair and tried to get some of the pieces of hey that were caught in it out. "I feel like an idiot." Armin muttered under his breath. "You're not an idiot." Erwin said and rested one of his hands on the smaller teen's shoulder. "Sometimes our emotions get the better of us and we do things without thinking." Erwin told him, tugging at the collar of the boy's plaid button up.

"I've barely ever see you show yours." Armin commented. "Well while we stay here a little bit longer, you bit see a bit more emotions come from me." He said. "Like what?" Armin asked him, letting one of his hands grab his shirt collar and grip it loosely. "Happiness, if you're lucky you might be able to see be smile..." "That'll be the day pigs fly." Armin chuckled. "Ah...lets see...devotion might be one of them, anger, rage, sadness, joy, relief..." Erwin's voice trailed off as he named different kinds of emotions.

"What about love?"

Armin spoke up. "Will I get to see love something?" He asked him. Erwin pulled Armin a bit closer to him and the hand that had grabbed hold of his collar moved up to his neck, rubbing it gently. "More like someone." He whispered softly to him. The smaller blonde blushed brightly and turned his head away. "Maybe...maybe we should..." Armin spoke slowly. "Do it?" Erwin asked him. "What? No! I meant like go do something else and not sitting on our lap!" Armin said, face blushing a deep red.

"Really? Because I wouldn't mind doing that right now." Erwin said and rolled his hips up against Armin's, who let out a little squeak. "I-In the barn?" Armin asked him nervously.

"I can't wait any longer. So you better hang on cow_boy_."

* * *

"I cant believe I sat through that."

"I can't believe you didn't think that was funny!"

"Watching a porn movie in a theater with a bunch of other people is not my definition of funny!" Marco scolded Jean, even though it was straight pron the other was still blushing in his seat the whole time and very embarrassed. "First off, it wasn't just porn and sex, it actually had a plot!" Jean tried to reason with other as they stepped out into the late afternoon air. "If getting more girls to screw is the plot then I get it." Marco told him and started to walk towards the car. Jean jogged a bit to catch up to him. "But secondly," The man leaned in towards Marco so that the other people around them leaving couldn't hear him, "your gay so what does it matter? Unless you're Bi?" Jean asked him, which only caused Marco's cheeks to grow a few shades darker. "That doesn't matter and don't say that out loud." Marco told him as he opened the car door. "You're not denying it." Jean pointed out and Marco simply rolled his eyes and got in the car.

Jean tapped on the car window and Marco rolled it down. "Stay here for a minute, I gotta run to the convenient store really quick." Jean said before walking away. The freckled teen simply sighed and leaned back in his seat while he waited.

A few minutes later Jean was opening the driver side door and getting ready to go, putting whatever he had gotten from the store into the back seat of the car. Marco didn't pay much attention to it, but he did look at the little digital clock inside the car. 3:54 p.m. It read and Marco sighed. Well he was too tired to any more to day anyways and just relaxed in his seat. Jean didn't say anything for a while as they headed back home.

As they got close to the half way point of getting home, Jean slowed down the car a bit and looked over at Marco. "Sorry I didn't get you home in time." He told him. "It's fine, I'm too tired anyways to do any manual work to day." He told him and looked over at the other and gave him a small smile. "Perfect." Jean said and suddenly pulled off the dirt road leading home, and onto the grassy land that covered both sides of the trail. "Jean!? What the hell are you doing!?" Marco yelped as the car went over a rather large mound.

The other driving didn't say anything until he parked the car right underneath a few dense trees. He looked over at the scared Marco who gently punched his upper arm. "Don't do that again! We've could've gotten hurt!" He scolded him. "No we wouldn't, not with me driving now," Jean said and reached in the back seat," we can really cut loose." He said and grabbed the brown paper bag and reveal a tall bottle of whiskey from it. "Jean, I'm not old enough to drink yet." Marco said. "A sip won't hurt." Jean said as he opened the car door. "Besides, drinking with a friend is a lot better than drinking alone." He told as he reached inside the car and turned it off before closing the door and hopping up on the hood of the car. After a moment Marco got out as well, closing his door and joined Jean to sit on the car's black hood.

Jean opened the corked bottle open with his teeth and then spat it into the near by bushes before handing it to Marco. The younger one just shook his head and Jean shrugged his shoulders as he took the first drink from it. "Ahh...burns going down but it warms you right up." Jean sighed. "I'm sure it does." Marco said as he leaned back on his elbows. "Try it, you might like it." "And I might have a hangover the next day." Marco told him with a tiny smirk. "Well then that means you can help me get nursed back to health, well," Jean said and looked at the bottle, "I can hold my liquor better well." He told him, giving Marco a cocky smirk.

Once again, Jean offered the bottle to Marco, and this time the other took it. "Just a small sip." Jean advised him. Marco did just that, taking half a mouth full of the whiskey and swallowing it. The other was right about it burning at first, but eventually he felt a smooth, warm sensation in his stomach. "Good right?" Jean asked as he took back the bottle and tossed his head back. "Well, it's not awful." He told him and Jean laughed. "Well i won't tell Erwin and Armin if you don't." Jean laughed, and Marco laughed along with him.

By the time half of the bottle was gone, the sun had almost set in the sky but the moon finally came out and gave a different kind of light to the area. "It's really pretty out here." Marco said, who had taken comfort in laying on his side, looking up at the sky. "Hmmm..." Jean hummed as he took another sip of whiskey. The older male had taken comfort in not only the bottle, but also in using one of his hands to rub Marco's hip, his thumb tracing circle after circle on the fabric. "Jean, stop that feels weird." Marco laughed softly as he looked over at him. Both of their eyes met and the two stopped for a moment.

And then Jean had Marco underneath him in a second flat. The two started to kiss, meshing their lips and tongue together, trying to get as close to each other as humanly possible. One of Marco's hands slipped in between them and started to undo Jean's belt. "Who'd ever thought I'd have a thing for country boys and overalls?" Jean whispered into Marco's ear, causing him to shiver. "Pervert." Marco giggled as he finally undid his buckle with a 'click' and undid the button and zipper quickly afterwards.

Jean busied himself with the overall's two buttons and quickly sat up on his knees and yanked them down to Marco's boots that were still on. He noticed how Marco pulled down his white shirt to cover his boxers and Jean's grin grew wider. The older felt that the other might be embarrassed and helped him feel a bit better by taking off his shirt.

And _holy shit_ did he have a body.

Marco's body was toughen up from all the long work he'd done on the fields and had a nice tan, but his muscles weren't as developed as Jean's were or as outlined as his were. Jean noticed the other's stare and took one of his hands in his and guided it along his flat and rippled stomach. "You like?" "Hmmm..." Marco hummed and Jean smirked. Jean pushed his dress pants down to his knees and got back on top of Marco, assaulting him with feverish kisses and licks. This hand traveled downwards and cupped Marco's crotch, gently rubbing it up and down, making the young teen squirm underneath him. "Turn around and get on your knees." Jean husky voice demanded, and Marco did as he was told. He placed his hands where the windshield met the top of the car for support as he felt Jean lower himself and spread his ass cheeks open a bit. His whole felt as if it had flushed a bright red as Jean paused in his movement not doing anything.

"Jean..." The older male heard the other whine. "Sorry, I just get get over how perfect this ass of yours is." He purred, squeezing Marco cheeks and then moved in, taking his tongue and pushing it through the set ring of muscles. He heard Marco cry out and tense up and moved back. "Has Armin have a piece of this?" He asked him as he stuck one of his own fingers in his mouth to get the other ready.

Completely embarrassed, Marco shook his head side to side. "Really?" He heard the other speak and then felt one of his finger slowly push into him. "I thought you and Armin helped each other out like that, am i wrong?" He asked him and again Marco shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip. After a minute Jean shoved in a second finger and started pumping them in and out of his ass. "So tell me, what does Armin do to you?" Jean asked him, continuing to thrust his finger in and out slowly. "Ah...just j-jerking each other off o-or sucking we...we never went that far." Marco whined and gasps and Jean stuck in a third finger.

"I'd love to get a front row seat to that show." Jean purred, and after started to spread his fingers. It made him want Marco all the more, to be his first. He heard more moans and little gasps come from the freckled teen as he tired searching for his sweet spot when, "Jesus Christ!" Marco cried out, and Jean felt his walls tighten around him. So that's where it was. The other teased him, gently brushing against the bundle of nerves until the young teen was a trembling, moaning mess. He pulled out and heard a disapproving whine from Marco, but just chuckled.

Jean helped moved Marco so that he was back on his back atop the hood of the car. "You ready?" He asked him as pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard on. Watching the other carefully as he nodded his head, Jean pulled down the other's boxers a bit more, eventually taking off the overalls and underwear off of Marco's body to be thrown behind him.

Slowly Jean pushed himself inside and could him tightening around him. "Shit Marco, it's gonna hurt a lot more if you don't relax." He told him, leaning forward and started to kiss him. Marco threw his arms around Jean's neck as he pushed himself all the way inside him. It felt weird, and made him feel full in a strange way, because hell he was _a lot_ bigger than three fingers. After a few moments of getting use to the other inside him, Jean started to rock his hips forward and back. The feeling of Jean's cock pulling out and then getting sucked back in made Marco want to scream out in bliss, especially since one of Jean's hand started to stroke his already hard cock up and down.

Jean started to pick up his pace, the car rocking back and forth a bit from their movements. The older male bit down on Marco's neck harshly as he brushed against the other's prostate and felt him squeezing him. "So tight." Jean purred in his ear and Marco bucked his hips upward and moaned out Jean's name. He could heat pooling in his lower abdomen and knew he couldn't hold out much longer, along with Jean toying with his ear he felt like he was in heaven.

"Jean...Jean, Jeannngh!" Marco moaned his name over and over again and only made Jean pound into his hole faster and harder. It made Marco's blunt nails run down his back over and over again as he continued to cry out. The wet noises coming from between then drowned out the night's natural sounds and instead were replaced my the two lovers' voices.

"T-too much...! Jean!" Marco nearly screamed out, his name sounded as if he had choked on it and Jean raised his head just in time to see Marco's face as he came. He hadn't noticed it before, but the other was crying literally, tears found their way down his red, freckled cheeks and his brown eyes were misty and _shit_ Jean felt himself throb inside of Marco's convulsing hole.

After a few more hard thrusts he finished inside of Marco, who let out a weak gasps as he filled him. '_Hot.._' The younger teen thought in his hazy mind. Slowly Jean pulled out of him, looking at the damage he'd done, it made him want to go a second round but knew better than to force it. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly as he wiped a tear from Marco's cheek. He was still trying to catch his breath so he just nodded his head. "Did it feel good?" Jean asked him as he rubbed Marco's lower back as he sat up slowly. He nodded his head again.

Marco leaned in and gave Jean a kiss on the lips, adding tongue and felt Jean tug on the back of his hair. "We should get going." Marco said after they had pulled apart to catch their breath. The sky was an inky blue out and the sun was completely gone. "Probably right." Jean muttered and started to fix himself. The two got off the hood of the car and Marco started to look for his clothing.

"Damn it Jean."

Jean heard Marco call out and turned to see the other hold his overalls in one hand, which weren't that dirty, and in the other holding his boxers that had fallen into a mud puddle. The older male laughed at the other's misfortune, "Looks like you'll be going commando." Jean laughed. Marco glared at him and tossed the useless piece of fabric back in the mud and started to put his overalls back on.

The two headed home and halfway back Marco started to feel a dull pain in his lower back and head. He knew he was going to have a hangover in the morning and decided that he might as well have a few more sips a whiskey to keep the pain at bay a little longer. When they did reach the house Jean helped Marco out of the car and picked him up bridal style and went into the house, up the stairs and laid him on his bed.

He helped him get on his pajamas and under the covers. Jean got a glass of water from the bathroom and placed next to Marco bed stand, for when he got in the morning, and gave him a kiss goodnight.

Jean went downstairs and went into the kitchen to relax and have a smoke but when he went to go open the back door, someone opened it up already. Erwin stood there, a sleeping Armin in his arms and both of them were _covered_ in hey.

"And what exactly were you to doing?"

_**(Review? Please?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ride'em Cowboys**

**Chapter 5**

_**Bull Riding**_

* * *

Erwin heard more whines come from the young blonde that was bent over his shoulder, pants and underwear pooling around his feet as he teased him. Wet fingers glisten as they were pumped in and out of Armin's virgin hole and caused the young blonde to grip the back of Erwin's shirt as he tired to steady himself on his shoulder. Armin could feel Erwin's lips kiss and gently bite the skin along his hip bone and upper thigh and had to bite down on his own lips to try and stop the sounds he was making.

"You seem very determined not to let me hear that lovely voice of yours." Erwin said, guiding the young teen from his shoulder and back onto his lap. The poor thing was trembling without any clothes on, while Erwin still had his pants around him. "I-I'm not just gonna be some bitch you c-canngh!" Armin felt like his eyes were going to roll to the back of his head as Erwin started to lick and nip at his exposed stomach. "Never said you were, though I wouldn't mind hearing you beg for it like one." Erwin purred as he dipped his tongue inside Armin belly button and sent a shiver up his back. "Never." Armin gasped as he held onto Erwin shoulders for support.

"Well see about that, cow_boy_."

Armin's hazy eyes narrowed slightly at the teasing blonde and pulled back Erwin's head by the back of his hair and gave the other an opened mouth kiss. "I've ridden bulls three times your size, I'm not gonna roll over for you." Armin panted out, staring the other right in the eye. "Well you haven't ridden this one yet." Erwin said with a smirk as he started grind his hips upwards into Armin who tried to suppress a moan. "In fact, I'd love to see how well you do riding it." Erwin purred right in Armin's ear causing him to flinch.

The older blonde took his white shirt he had taken off earlier and placed it underneath him as he laid back and folded his arms under his head. Erwin looked up at Armin who stared at him wide eyed and smirked. "Well?" Erwin asked him and saw the other blushing. "Can you not do-" "I can do it, j-just shut up." He muttered as he yanked the rest of his clothes off and moved to unbutton Erwin's pants.

As he was pulling them down he saw the bulge in his boxers and felt his face heat up and started to pull them down as well. '_Holy shit he's a lot bigger than Marco_.' Was what he thought when he saw Erwin's cock standing big and proud in front of him. Armin looked up at Erwin to the older one's blue eyes giving him a lustful look before look down and sitting back down on his lap, feeling his erection rub against ass. Slowly he raised himself up on his knees and turned around to grab Erwin's cock and guide it to his stretched hole.

Armin felt the tip enter and felt his left leg start shaking a bit as he slowly started sink down on Erwin cock. He was only half way down when he felt Erwin's tip brush against his prostate and let out a moan, resting his hands flat on Erwin's lower abdomen to steady himself. After a moment of not moving, Armin felt one of Erwin's hands come up and start to rub his lower gently. "Hurts?" The other laying down asked. "Don't baby me." Armin muttered and settled himself back down and felt the rest of Erwin's cock enter him. The younger blonde gasped and was almost shivering on top of Erwin.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up soon." Erwin smirked up at Armin. "Jerk." Armin spat and Erwin thrust his hips up into the blonde's tight ass causing a cute mewling sound to be ripped from his mouth. Gradually Erwin started to thrust himself inside Armin, making him bounce up and down on his lap. Which from Erwin's point of view, was absolutely stunning. A few pieces of hey were stuck in his hair, which bounced softly with him, Armin's mouth was open in just the slightest were he could see that little pink tongue of his and baby blues were glazed over and clouded.

And Erwin wanted more of him.

Erwin reach with both of his hands towards Armin's and held them as he continued to thrust upwards into him and then pulled him forward, causing their chest to come together. The older blonde quicken his pace and pounded harder into the smaller one's ass. He took one of his hands and grabbed the back of Armin's hair, pulling his head up and forcing his tongue into his mouth. After a moment Armin pulled his head back for air and let out a lewd moan. "Gonna cum?" Erwin asked. He could feel the other's erection now pressing against his stomach and knew he had his answer.

"You gonna cum with my cock up your ass?" Erwin whispered in his ear teasing the boy before sucking on the skin of his neck. "Y-Yes..." Armin cried out as he started to feel his stomach muscles twitch. Erwin was shocked that he actually answered but was distracted when he felt Armin tighten around him. A moment later Armin came on both of their stomachs, crying out Erwin's name. The older blonde kept pounding himself inside Armin's twitching ass until he came inside it.

He slowly pulled himself out and felt Armin slump against his side, half of his body laying next to him in the hey. When Erwin looked over at the young teen he looked like he might pass out at any moment. He let himself come off of his high and then started to get the two of them dressed. Erwin picked up a now sleeping Armin in his arms bridal style and walked towards the house.

When opened the door he saw Jean standing in the kitchen, turning around to look at them. "And what exactly were you to doing?" Jean asked, looking at them up and down. "Working." Was all he said as he walked by the younger agent who just smirked at him, but didn't say another word. He walked up stairs to go put Armin to bed, when the door right before his opened up and bumped into Marco. "Sorry." The tall blonde said as the other looked up at him. "It's fine, everything okay?" He asked, looking at his sleeping friend. "Yeah, he just tired himself out from work." Erwin lied. Marco just hummed softly under his breath. "Well, if you won't mind, could you put Armin down on my bed? The nights are getting colder and the heater barely reaches up here and he hates it when it's cold out." Marco said, and Erwin nodded, walking into the other's room and placing Armin atop the covers.

"I'll get him settled in. Thank you for bringing him up." Marco said as he sat beside Armin and started to pick out the straws of hey out of his hair. "You know, I hear warm milk helps cures hangovers." "What?" "I can smell the whiskey on your breath. I take it Jean had something to do with it?" Erwin asked him and Marco just nodded his head.

"Get a goodnight sleep." Erwin said before closing the door behind him and leaving. Marco looked back down at Armin and started to undress him so he could put on some pajamas when he saw a bright red mark on his neck. The freckled teen didn't know whether he should smile or not but either way he finished dressing Armin and got him under covers before happily joining him.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by and Erwin and Jean were still waiting for their guy to go to trail, which of course Armin and Marco were not complaining about it in the least. Though neither teen have yet told the other about their heated night with agents living with them, afraid the other would disapprove of it. Not only was that on both of their minds, but the days and night have been getting much colder. Armin and Marco now had to sleep together in the freckled teen's room to keep themselves warm but when the suggested that Erwin and Jean do the same, they said that they were fine.

On an early morning Armin was out by himself, bundled up to try and keep the fridge morning air at bay as he rode King out to the pasture to go and get the pregnant mare for two reasons. One, he didn't want the mare giving birth out in the cold and two, he had spotted the wolf again not too long ago and didn't want him getting the mare or her offspring while he was around.

He knew when he got back Marco was going to give him an ear full on why he shouldn't be out alone, and with his rifle strapped to the side...just in case. When he got to the pasture a thick mist slowly entered the air and surrounded the near by land. He walked King through the mist and started his search for the mare through the thick fog. A few times he heard shuffling near him and quickly placed his hand on his gun, only to see that it was just another mare eating her breakfast. Armin laughed to himself at how paranoid he was acting and kept on his search.

Armin found the mare in no time and strapped on a lead rope around her neck so that she'd follow them home. It take her a second to go with them willingly, but eventually she slowly trailed behind them with her swollen belly. "Good girl." Armin called over his shoulder as he guided her towards the gate.

They were only a few yards away from it when King stopped in his tracks and shook his head up and down, his ears flatten against his head. Armin tied the end of the lead rope to the saddle and lifted his rifle from its holster and cocked it as he gazed through the mist. King kept still for the moment but neighed and made very unhappy noises. "It's alright boy, nothings gonna happen." Armin said and patted the stallion's neck softly.

He heard more shuffling sounds in the distances and strained his eyes sight to see farther away. Armin aimed his gun out, mist swirling around the barrel of it as he disrupted the think blanket of it. "Everything's gonna be alright." He murmured, seeing something up ahead also disrupt the mist, splitting it in half as it came their way. "We'll be alright." Armin said to King.

And fired.

* * *

"He always does this! I'm surprised I'm not taking any heart medication yet."

Marco said as he worried himself to death on the couch. Erwin and Jean had tried to calm the other down but it was no use. The two older men thought it was typical for the young blonde to go out for a ride to the pasture, but Marco said other wise. He explained to the both of them that as winter approached them dangerous wildlife, like wolves, came down from the mountain range in searched of food and a new place to live. When Jean had said that Armin will be fine, Marco looked as if he was about to cry.

"You don't understand!" He said and buried his head in his hands. Jean immediately went over to sit on the living room couch with him and rubbed his shoulders. "Last winter Armin went out there early one morning and told me he was bringing back a mare that looked like a wolf had bitten her. I thought it'd only take an hour or so but he still wasn't home and it was already late afternoon." He said, sniffling softly. "I was worried and took the pick up truck out there and went into the pasture. Armin was laying face down in the mud when i found him and had a bite mark on his forearm. I tried waking him up but he wouldn't move." Marco cried. Upon hearing that, Erwin suddenly rushed out of the room, and Jean called after him.

When Marco had brought Armin home after that and called the doctors he said that it was just a small accident. A wolf was coming near them and he had missed it when he fired, the wolf turned on Armin, jumped up and bit him in the arm, pulling off of his horse. The only reason he was still alive was because he had ridden King up, and he had scared the wolf away. The stallion stood by the teen, even when Marco had came and taken him away.

Jean simply hugged Marco close, rubbing a hand up and down his back to try and sooth him, giving him a few kisses on his cheek telling him that everything was fine. He looked out the window when he heard noises and saw Erwin fly pass the window on horse back.

But he didn't get far.

Erwin was only a few yards away from the house when Armin came trotting down the road, the swollen bellied mare in toe. The older blonde rode up to him and Armin stopped. "Miss me?" Armin said, but Erwin wasn't laughing. "Marco's been worried about you. We all were." Erwin told him. "I'm fine, plus," Armin pointed behind him to where a dead wolf was laid across the lower part of King's back, "I got us a new blanket." Armin said.

"Idiot." Erwin muttered before bringing the other in for a kiss. "Don't do it again." He told him and the two of them walked back to the house. Marco was standing on the porch with Jean and when he saw them, Armin slid off of King's back and Marco ran towards him. The taller teen nearly ran over the blonde as he hugged him. "Armin I was so scared, please don't do that anymore." He told him through his tears. "Hey, I'm okay see! Nothing to worry about here." He told him as he hugged Marco back.

After Armin and Erwin but the horses back in the barn, Jean and Marco started to make dinner for everyone. The freckle teen was happy that even if these coming nights would be cold, he still had someone to keep him warm.

* * *

On one of these cold nights, after dinner had been eaten the two teens headed up to bed and were currently sitting on Marco's bed giggling like idiots. "No way!" Armin laughed and covered his face with the pillow he was holding. "Yes way! Bertolt said that he snapped a picture of Reiner in it with that new camera of it!" Marco said. "The next time we drive in we _have to_ see it!" Armin said as he brought the pillow away from his face. "Yeah, hey maybe one day we can go catch a movie down at the showcase with them. Jean and Erwin could tag along?" Marco brought up. "Hmmm..." Armin said as he thought. "Yeah, but if Jean tries and i don't know, tries to feel you up while we're watching the movie?" Armin said. Marco of course blushed deeply. "Well, Erwin could do the same thing." Marco countered and when he looked over at Armin to see him blushing.

"Did he?" Marco asked Armin who flinched in his spot. "Did he what?" Armin asked him. "Feel you up? Erwin I mean." Marco said. "What?! No way he didn't!" Armin snapped at him. "Oh my goodness he did." Marco told him. "I said he didn't!" Armin whined. "Then why did I have marks all over your neck a few weeks ago?" Marco said and got off the bed. "Well why did you_ and_ Jean wake up a few weeks ago very grumpy. You're only grumpy when something really bad happens and when I asked what happen you said it was nothing. It obviously wasn't." Armin said, standing on his knees on top of the bed and crossed his arms. "I told you I had bad headache." "Right." Armin said sarcastically.

Marco reached over and grabbed a pillow of his own and tossed it at Armin's head. "Hey!" The other whined and Marco laughed as Armin tossed his at his head. As the boys engaged in their now pillow fight, they failed to noticed the creaking of the stairs. "I still can't believe you like Erwin. Is he a good kisser?" Marco asked him. "The same to Jean! He probably kisses like a horse!" "Hey!" "Come on Marco, he does kinda look like one." "Does not!" Marco said and hit his pillow over Armin's head. "Erwin's a giant compared to you. But i'm sure that's all to make up for something else." Marco said and wagged his eyebrows at Armin.

Armin pushed Marco down on the bed and got on top of him, hitting him gently in the face with his pillow. "Don't say that! Besides I've already seen it." Armin said and gave Marco a confident smirk."Armin Arlert, you little naughty boy, you guys did do it!" Marco laughed and saw Armin's face light up when he realized what he had said. "Shut up! You and Jean did it! I just know it!" Armin said and let out a squeak as Marco switched their positions and it was Marco sitting on Armin. "At least I'm honest about it." Marco teased the blonde. "So you did do it!"

Before either more could be said, Marco's bedroom door opened up, revealing Jean and Erwin standing there, looking at the two young teens on the bed. "Hey Jean, did you know that Marco has a thing for having his hair pulled?" Armin asked him suddenly. "Armin!" "Really?" Jean smiled. Marco hit Armin over the head with his pillow and tried to shut the other up. "Well if you want to be so honest." Armin said with a cocky smirk. "Oh, that's how you wanna play then huh?" Marco said and covered Armin's mouth with his own hand. "If we're being honest here maybe Erwin would like to know how much you like when someone plays with your nipples? Oops." Marco said innocently. Armin whined and shoved his hand away from his mouth and tackled Marco on the bed and sat on top of him again. "Marco likes it when you bite his ears and play them!" Armin yelled out before he was pushed back down on the bed. "Armin likes dirty talk!"

"I do not!" Armin said and tired getting Marco off of him. "Do to! You like being talked down to!" Marco said and Armin just then was able to push him off of himself and jump on him. "Marco bought a vibrator!" Armin said loudly and was suddenly plucked off of Marco by a strong pair of arms. The young blonde looked up to see Erwin holding him under his armpit like a child and tried getting away.

Marco was pulled back up and Jean settled himself behind, holding his arms tightly around his back. With all their fighting they hadn't noticed the older men making their way towards them. "That's a lot of new information to take in. Don't you think Erwin?" Jean asked as he looked at the older agent. "It is, and of course now that we have this new found information, we'll have to launch an investigation on it." Erwin said and tossed Armin back on to the bed. "That's right, and that means a lot of experiments." Jean purred right into Marco's ear before pushing him down right next to Armin on the bed. The two younger teens looked at each other, slightly nervous at the look the older males were giving them. "You guys aren't thinking-" "Oh, we've _been_ thinking about this." Jean cut off Armin.

"Don't worry, we'll take good, _good_ care of you two."

"We'll even help you try and get out of bed tomorrow."

Armin and Marco looked back at each other and knew that they were screwed._ Literally_.

_**(Review, please?)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ride'em Cowboys **

**Chapter 6**

_**Winter Nights**_

* * *

"Come on guys we were just playing around before!"

"Yeah, we-we were lying about all that! Right Marco?"

"Right! I-It was a joke!"

"Yeah a joke! We...we really got you, right?"

Of course Erwin and Jean were not buying anything that the young teens were _now_ saying. Currently Erwin had the pleasure of keeping a fussy Armin glued to his lap on one side of the bed, while Jean was holding down a blushing Marco on his end. Both elder males looked at each other, sharing a devilish grin, before they made their moves on their younger partners.

Jean had already gotten rid of Marco's shirt, running his fingers through his hair over and over again, not pulling, but it left the freckled teen on edge waiting for the other to do something. "Hmmm, would've never guessed you had such cute fetishes, Marco." Jean purred right into the younger males ear, feeling him shiver atop his lap. The older male started nibble on his ear, licking and even tugging at it with his teeth. Marco shifted in Jean's lap as he started to feel the warm sensation start to pulse throughout his body. Then when he least expected it, Jean's gently had that was combing through his hair, grabbed a handful of his brown locks and yanked at them hard until the back of his head was resting against Jean neck. "Mmhh..." Marco pressed his lips together to try and not make a sound, but between the pulling and breathless whispers a soft moan passed over his lips, making Jean all the more eager to continue. Jean shifted Marco on his lap, moving him around so that they were face to face now. The older male continued to pull the hair at the back of Marco's head and attached his lips to the other's sensitive ears. Marco let out another moan of pleasure, but was drowned out when both males heard a much louder, and high pitched moan behind them.

Both turned to see Armin, naked expect for the flimsy flannel button up shirt, the collar of the shirt pooled around the younger blonde elbows as he tried covering up his half hard erection. Erwin's fingers were toying with his nipples, whispering breathlessly into the younger blondes ear, it was soft enough that the other pair on the bed couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was certainly getting Armin off. Jean and Marco took a good long look at the scene and realized just how beautiful the two were together. Both blondes' hair were slightly a mess, one pair of blue eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears, while the other looked dead set on making that happen.

From behind him, Marco felt Jean shift him on his lap once again so that he could see the other pair clearly. "Is this better than the movies?" Jean chuckled against Marco's ear before biting down harshly on it. Marco moaned loudly, but there was a yes in there, somewhere whether Jean actually heard him or not. The young teen could start to feel Jean cock, pressing against him through his pants and wiggled his ass slightly, hearing a growl from Jean throat.

A yelp escaped Armin's gaping mouth as Erwin pulled at one of his nipples harshly. "You really do like this, huh?" Erwin asked, the tips of his fingers running down his stomach, causing the muscles underneath the skin to twitch at the sensation. When the older blonde didn't hear a response, he smirked. "I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I just asked you a question." Erwin said, and Armin could hear it in his voice that he was now in deep trouble. He felt Erwin's hand twist his nipple and a moan bubbled up from his throat.

"Little sluts should do as they're told, now I want an answer Arlert." Erwin said, against his ear. "Y-Yes." Armin's voice was barely heard by the older blonde, but was thankful that he did hear it. Erwin then started to rock his hips upwards against Armin, who pressed down and back on Erwin, moaning softly. "You really are a little whore, I haven't even touch you yet and you're already dripping." Erwin purred as one of his hands started to toy with the younger blonde's cock. "Are you getting off on me, or watching your fuck buddy over there getting finger fucked?" Erwin chuckled. Armin dragged his hazy eyes to the other side of the bed and sure enough, Marco was sitting on Jean's lap, legs spread wide and he could his fingers slipping in and out of his ass. "B..Both." Armin whimpered and then yelped as he was suddenly pushed down on the bed.

Armin could her the metallic clinking of Erwin's belt behind him and shivered. The shirt that he had been wearing was yanked off of him, leaving him naked with his ass in the air. He felt Erwin's warm hands on his hips, rubbing his thumb gently along his skin. "I bet you I could make you cum with just talking to you," Erwin leaned forward and said to him, grind his half harden dick on Armin ass, "or do you want me to make you cum with this?" He asked him and pressed himself against Armin. The younger blonde felt his legs trembling and gripped the sheets below him. "I wa-want it..." Armin squeaked out.

Erwin's smirk grew in size and slowly pulled down his pants, along with his boxers as he looked at Armin. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you, what do you want?" Erwin teased him. The older blonde's eyes flickered upwards towards Jean and Marco and could see that each of them were keeping an interested eye on the pair of blonde, blue eyed beauties. Erwin looked back down at the trembling blonde and pressed himself against Armin again. "If you don't say anything I'll make sure you won't get off, having to bare with that raging hard on would be pretty painful...but I bet a little naughty boy like you would get off on that kind of pain." He told him, stroking the younger blonde's hair gently for a moment. "I don't want to repeat myself Armin."

He heard a small whine from the male below him. It made Erwin yank his head back, so Armin was looking at Jean and Marco. "Say it Armin." Erwin said, his voice rough against his ear. "I w-want your cock...Erwin...I want it_ please_." Armin begged, closing his eyes and his face blushing a bright red.

"Ar-Armin..."

It was Marco who said his name breathlessly and it sent a whoosh of air right out Erwin's and Jean's lungs. "What's the matter Marco? You want Armin to comfort you?" Jean asked as he pressed his three finger deep inside the freckled teen. Marco arched his back and shuttered, his cock twitching at the thought of it. The freckled teen just let out a soft whine and felt Jean remove his fingers. Jean moved his so that his cock rubbed up against his ass and it sent chills down his spine.

Then, without warning, Jean entered Marco in one thrust. Marco let out a choked moan as Jean entered him, his hands finding purchase on Jean's upper thighs to help keep him stable. After a moment Jean started rocking his hips and Marco moaned loudly. Jean had found comfort in teasing Marco's ear with his mouth, loving the cries he was hearing, and _god damn_ did his ass feel amazing!

Armin's hands gripped the bedsheets tighter as Erwin shoved his own fingers in and out of his ass. "You like feeling this vulnerable, don't you? You _love_ knowing you're someone's bitch, right? That your body is this lewd for my cock, your ass is swallowing up my fingers." Erwin whispered to the young teen and removed his fingers, pressing the tip of his erection against his entrance, making Armin moan softly. "I-I love it, yes...please Erwin I want, I want it. Your cock I want it." Armin pleaded to him.

Erwin complied and stuffed Armin with his cock until he was balls deep. Armin's eyes felt they were going to roll to the back of his head as Erwin had shoved all of him inside him. Not even giving the young blonde a moment to get use to his size, Erwin started thrusting. Erwin's hands gripped Armin's hips tightly, pulling and pushing him against his throbbing dick. As Erwin kept fucking him, Armin tried picking up his head, seeing Marco bouncing on Jean's cock, a blissful look on both of their faces.

A hard thrust from Erwin sent the younger blonde's body forward and cried out in pure pleasure, getting the attention of the other couple once again. None of this didn't go unnoticed by Erwin and he reach out with one hand and propped Armin up on his knees, facing Marco. "Armin's mouth looks a bit lonely, don't you think?" Erwin said, his ice blue eyes looking at into Marco's soft, lust filled brown ones.

Without waiting, Marco leaned in and started kissing Armin passionately. Armin responded in an instant, meshing their tongues together sloppily. Marco's hands that were gripping Jean's thighs were now on Armin, toying with his nipples while one of them went down and started stroking his aching cock. "N-Nooo..." Armin moaned through the kiss, feeling his cock throb in Marco's grip. Marco guided one of Armin's hands down to his own dripping cock and the blonde instinctively started jerking it off.

"Armin..." Marco moaned softly as Jean picked up his pace, making his hips jerk up into Armin's hold on him. "Ma-Marco...I'm gonna, gonna cum." Armin cried out, tears starting to prick the sides of his eyes as he felt his stomach start to coil tightly. Marco nodded his head slightly and started stroking him faster, hearing more cries from the young blonde. "It's okay, cum." Marco said softly to him.

Marco felt Armin's cock twitch in his hand as he came all over it, hearing a breathless '_fuck_' from Erwin still pounding into him, and felt his own end nearing. Jean continued slamming himself into his ass and Marco helped Armin stay standing on his knees, but the poor looked like he was lost, his eyes glazed over as he was slowly coming down his high.

The young freckled teen came next, after Jean had found his prostate, he went merciless at his fucking and kept hitting in until he came all over himself and Armin. The tightness of Marco's hole became to much and Jean spilled himself inside Marco, grunting the other's name over and over again until he was finished. Not long after, Erwin came inside of Armin, still thrusting until every last drop of cum was milked out of him and into the teen.

Armin collapsed on the bed right as Erwin pulled out of him. Marco could see some of Erwin's cum dripping out of his abused hole and onto the bed sheets. When Jean had finally pulled out Marco laid down on the bed next to Armin, who looked like he had already passed out...he never really did have a lot of stamina when it came to activities in the bed.

Marco lazily looked over at the two older men as they started to fix themselves. Jean got off the bed and took one of the non-soiled sheets and draped it over the two teens. "I love you." Jean whispered as he gave Marco a kiss on the lips.

Erwin moved over to Armin, kneeling down next to the blonde's head and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you." Erwin whispered to the sleeping boy. Marco looked between the both of them and smiled before closing his eyes. "We'll take care of everything, just rest." Marco heard Jean say just before sleep welcomed him into his embrace.

The two older men left the room, letting the two sleep soundly.

* * *

Erwin and Jean stood in the kitchen.

The elder blonde was looking out the window, while Jean was leaning against the door, staring down at his bare feet. It was still late in the night, and the two up stairs were still sound asleep in bed together. After a moment Erwin heard an aggravated noise come from Jean and turned around to see the man, glaring at the ground, his hands shaking into fists.

"Jean-"

"It's fucking stupid, this is stupid. Damn it..._fucking_ damn it!" Jean cursed, looking as if he was going to punch the closest thing to him. "Jean calm down we'll-" "Calm down? I can't do that Erwin, just...just fuck we should have never came here in the first place!" Jean said.

Erwin walked up to him and pushed the other against the wall. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, do you hear me?" Erwin growled at the other, seeing those blue eyes filled with so much hurt, silenced the other male. Slowly Erwin let go of Jean and took a step back. "We're going to get through this." Erwin said, running his hand through his blonde hair. "Yeah, but what about them?" Jean said, pointing to the stairs that lead up to the second floor. "How do you think they'll handle it?" Jean asked Erwin.

The blonde didn't say anything and looked down at the two cellphones sitting on top of the kitchen table. Each one had the same text message...that their job there was done...completed.

"Erwin I don't want to-"

"Fuck Jean, I don't want to either."

_**(Review, please?)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ride'em Cowboys_**

**_Chapter 7_**

_**You Couldn't see the Stars that Night**_

* * *

_The world always has a funny way of working._

"Really..."

_Sometimes that funny way, slowly fades._

"I know you're upset-" "I'm not upset."

_And the way it fades leaves just enough of the good times for you to remember them._

"Just don't talk to me..."

_They stay just enough for you to remember all the joy in that one moment._

"Listen, just hear us out!"

_They ring in your mind** just** enough for you to remember the happiness._

"Why...why should I when you're doing this?"

_They make you remember how prefect you thought everything was._

"I don't want to do this but I have to!"

_And then they're gone._

"I thought you cared?"

_Reality sinks in._

"I do care! I just have to do this...but I don't want to!"

_Those memories that gave you such happiness..._

"You said you loved me!"

_Were now causing you your current torment._

"I do love you damn it, I love you more than anything that I have ever laid my eyes on!"

_But it's funny...right? _

"Then why are you doing this? What did you expect to happen?"

_How this crazy world works?_

"...I didn't think that this would happen."

"Yeah, guess you really didn't."

* * *

Breakfast was quite.

Of course in a situation like this, anything would be quite, but you could hear a pin drop a mile away and it would sound like thunder was rolling right above you.

When Marco and Armin had woken up, around seven in the morning, the two of them came stumbling down the stairs together, bed headed hair all over the place and tired eyes staring at the two older males standing in the kitchen. Erwin and Jean thought it was cute, the way they looked, but knew it wouldn't last long. They had decided earlier that they'd just come right out and say it, quick and easy like a band-aid, but now that the moment had come, it was a lot different.

They were all sitting at the table, coffee mugs in hands, and everything was peacefully quite...but of course it's always like that before a storm.

Jean was the first one to break that silence as he placed his mug down on the wooden table top. "I know it's very early in the morning, and I know you two have only just woken up but Erwin and I have to tell you something." Jean told them. Erwin didn't say anything but also placed his coffee mug down on the table. Not once yet, the two teens noticed, had the other looked them in the eyes. "What is it?" Marco asked, reaching his hand across the table to touch Jean's.

The other almost pulled back, _almost_, because he felt like because of what he was about to say would break Marco's heart, which he thought he was not worthy of having. But damn did he still _want_ it.

Marco laced their fingers together as silence once again blanketed the air around them. "Erwin?" Armin pipped up, tilting his head to the side as he tired looking at the other's face, but Erwin only turned his head away from him. "Erwin." Armin said again, the concern he had in his voice as he said his name made even Jean cringe. "Erwin, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Armin asked as he looked over at Jean, who also turned his head away. The young blonde didn't know what to do, was it something he did?

Armin looked over at Marco, who was still looking at Jean, holding his out stretched hand. "What's wrong?" Marco spoke up, finally taking a glance over at Armin, the same concern clouding his eyes.

"We're leaving."

Erwin finally spoke out. Still keeping his face turned away from Armin and the others. "So...when will you be back?" Armin asked, looking between the two of them. "Armin...we're...leaving." Jean tried explaining but look on the younger blonde's face just made him want to rip his tongue out. A moment passed by and Jean heard Marco's chocked gasp, and yanked his hand away from his to cover his mouth.

Armin was clearly confused. Slightly panicked he looked to Erwin for him to explain, but when he finally did catch the older blonde's eyes...he could tell that something inside him was hurting deeply. Once again he looked around the table to if anyone would explain what was going on. "Armin, we came here for a reason, but now that it's over, we have to go back home." Jean told him as he looked down at the table and folded his hands together. "But-" "There's nothing else keeping us here so we have to go home." Erwin cut the younger boy off. He could see the shocked and hurt look in his baby blues as his head tried processing what he had said.

"Armin..." Marco spoke up and reached out with his other hand. The older teen knew that Armin had never loved someone as much as he had loved Erwin. He felt like he even loved the man more than their friendship that they had together, but he was about to go through a pivotal moment in his life, and if Erwin wasn't going to be their he would be instead. It was going to break his own heart to watch him go through his first heartbreak. "Jean and Erwin came here for work, remember?" Armin nodded his head. "Now...now they have to leave because their work here is done." Marco explained, his own eyes filling up with tears.

The young blonde looked over at Erwin, who was staring at his lap. "Erwin?" Armin said again. "Please look at me." He told him but the other seemed to act like he hadn't heard him. Armin stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "Erwin look at me, at _least_ look at me!" Armin yelled at him. "Why are you...why did you...why..." Armin's voice cracked as tears started flowing down his face.

Marco and Jean stayed quiet for a moment before Jean stood up and held out his hand towards Marco. "Can we talk, alone?" Jean asked him. Before Macro could even think of an answer Armin slowly started to back away from the table.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" He cried out and tried wiping the tears from his eyes, but only more spilled over down his round cheeks. "Y-You knew this would happen! Why did you do it?" Armin's voice shook, and you could see the confusion in his eyes.

Jean looked between his partner and Armin, wondering why the hell he wasn't saying anything to the scared teen. "If your business is finished here," Marco said and stood up, not taking Jean's hand, "then I suggest you back your things and leave." He told him.

Marco couldn't look Jean in the eye, because he knew if he did he breakdown right there in front of all of them. He walked over to Armin and grabbed one of his hands with both of his. The other was still staring at the older blonde as Marco came towards him. "Armin," He whispered in his ear, "It's okay, you're okay." He muttered and tried to calm him down, but he was having none of it. "No! I won't!" Armin yelled and pushed Marco away from him.

Armin glared at Erwin, who hadn't looked up at him. "And to think I could see us living here together." He spat and stormed out the back screen door.

Once again silence pulled its blanket over the group and no one said a thing for a while.

"I should go get Armin." Marco said as he fixed his night shirt and headed towards the door. "Wait Marco I need-" "What you need is to get your things packed up and ready to leave. I..." Marco looked at the half opened screen door and swallowed thickly, "I want you both gone by the time I get back with Armin." He said harshly and left, screen door banging behind him.

* * *

Marco didn't run to Armin immediately. No, he walked along the edge of the yard where his garden was, getting down on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He could feel his heart being torn off piece by tiny piece out of his chest and fall to the ground. '_I'm such a fool_,' he thought as a choked sob escaped his mouth, '_to think that this could have work. It never does_.' Marco started to cry.

He cried for a while, letting his emotions get the better of him and just let everything go. For a moment he choked on his tears and started to wipe them away. His eyes started to sting, as well as his nose from sniffling so much. He cried thinking that he thought Jean was the _one_. He always thought that and he was such a fool this time. Never had a heartbreak hurt so much, he had never felt his much psychical pain in his chest when a lover had left him. He could only imagine what Armin was feeling right now.

Marco then placed his hands on his knees and stared at the ground for a moment, thinking of what to do next, but his thoughts were in interrupted when he heard shuffling behind him. He looked towards the house and saw the back end of Jean and Erwin's car, the tail lights shinning red, telling the other that the car was on. A moment later he heard the engine rev loudly before lurching forward and disappearing from his sight for a moment. He then saw the car again as it sped out of the driveway and down the road towards town before vanishing for good.

The freckled teen looked down at the ground as he stood up slowly. He swallowed thickly to try and get the lump in his throat to go back down but it wasn't working. His mind reeled back a bit but was brought back quickly when he heard loud screams and things falling over from the barn. Marco went over and slowly opened the door as quietly as possible and poked his head in.

The teen saw brooms and buckets all over the place and all the horses were quiet as ever, none even moving. He heard Armin's desperate wails from one of the back stalls and entered the barn. No doubt, King's stall door was wide open and knew that the other had taken comfort in the animal about what had happen. Marco got close to the stall but couldn't bring himself to actually enter or look inside it to see the state his friends was in. His wails and stuttering sobs were enough to tell him how much pain he was in.

Instead Marco sat beside the door, out of site of the other and pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down on top of them.

"Wh-Why did..didn't h-h-he look at me?" Armin's voice cracked all over the place as he talked to King. "H-He...He hated me! I can't believe I trust someone like h-him! I gave myself t-to him and..." Armin's voice trailed off into more sobs of pain.

Marco stayed silent as Armin cried, wiping away a stray tear the slid down his cheek every now and again. When the other had stopped talking, he could still hear his broken up breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Marco heard the hey scratch against the floor as Armin shifted around in the stall. When the noise stopped Marco looked off to the side at the open door for a few seconds and sighed.

He started to hum softly to himself. A gentle lullaby. As he hummed the soft tune he closed his eyes and tilted his head back until it touched the wood paneling behind him.

Marco hummed the song over a few times and towards the end of the song heard more shuffling of hey in the stall. He opened his eyes and turned to see Armin standing there, still in his pajamas. His blue eyes were blood shot and below them the skin was puffy and pink, his back and hair had hey sticking to him and his blonde hair was a mess. The shorter teen stared at Marco for a moment, sniffling softly before sitting next to him and pulling the other into a hug.

"I didn't mean what I said!" Armin cried. "I want to take it back." The other started crying again and Marco let him. The freckled teen rubbed his back for a while, letting him cry.

"I wish they didn't have to leave." Armin muttered against Marco's now wet shirt.

"I wish they didn't have to leave either."

* * *

After the boys had finally drained themselves of all their tears they got up and fixed up the barn a bit before going back to the house.

When they walked into the kitchen, the house was eerily silent. Both teens didn't like it one bit. It had seem so long ago now that the house was so empty. That night was probably the coolest either teen had experienced in all the years of their lives. Marco had turned the heater as high as it could go, without setting the house in flames and started to make the two of them hot chocolate to warm themselves up.

While the other was boiling water he heard the creaking of the wooden stairs as Armin came down. "Hey, do you mind getting the cups?" He asked him as he started to pour the cocoa powder into the bubbling water. "What is this?" He heard the other ask. "Hot cocoa silly, are you still half asleep or something?" Marco joked as he turned around and his face feel.

Armin was standing there with a framed picture in his hand, with was slightly in front of him. Slowly Marco put down the wooden spoon he had been using to stir the pot and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Um..That's...That's..." "A picture of you and Jean together outside Bertolt's bed and breakfast. Where did you get a camera and...and why is picture right next to your bed?" Armin asked and placed the picture down on the table.

"Jean took me out on a few dates while you were busy with Erwin. And...and we asked Reiner to take a picture together while we were on one." Marco muttered as he looked at the ground, his fingers lacing and unlacing themselves together.

Marco looked around for a moment before walking over and picking up the picture. "It's the only I have left of him." Marco said as he looked at the picture, raising his hand and traced his fingers around the edge of it. The freckled teen looked over at Armin when the other sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" He asked him, lowering the picture slightly.

"How come he didn't leave me anything to remember him by?"

"Armin..." Marco said, his eyes growing sad as he saw the hurt and pain on his face. "He left you with memories, you guys did bond together and you can't forget that." Marco said as he put the picture down. As he did so Armin backed away, "He left with a broken heart! I don't want to love anyone ever again!"

"Armin Arlert! You do not mean that!" Marco yelled at him and the other actually stumbled back from the shock. He had never heard Marco yell like that before in his life. "You don't mean that, Armin, you're going to love and you're going to get hurt as well many, many times." Marco told him. "Life isn't like the movies where you find your lover at first sight and run off and get married. We can't get married Armin."

The other didn't want to ear it and went back up stairs, and back to his room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

Armin denied Marco entrance when he knocked on his door and just told him he needed some time to think.

The young blonde took the longest shower of his life and started to get ready for bed. He started crying when he realized that Erwin didn't love him and that he had given himself to him and he had been first and he...everything just over flooded his mind and curled up in his bed. Just for a moment he wanted to see the older blonde, just for a moment to say he didn't mean anything that he said. Rolling over he sat up on his knees and pulled the bed sheets back and started to get settled in.

He shut off his bed side light and flipped his pillow over to the cool side and rested his head against it. A few minutes passed and the other started to toss and turn in his spot. He could get comfortable and started to fluff up his pillow when he heard...a crinkling sound. He moved his pillow around then lifted it up to see if something was under it. _Nothing_. When he was about to put the pillow back down, something did in fact slip from under the pillow case and onto the bed.

A letter.

It was folded up neatly and Armin placed his pillow beside him and flipped it over to his name written in black ink on it. He was scared, he didn't want to open because he didn't know what would be inside it and he didn't want to face it...not yet at least.

He held it in his hands for a moment before placing back on the bed and stood up from the bed, making his way over to his window. Armin looked up and could see the clouds had covered the while vast sky and couldn't see a single star anywhere. After a while he pulled his curtains over the window and decided he had enough heart ache for the rest of his life. Armin tossed the letter somewhere on the floor and got back under the covers, pulling them over his head and tried to get some sleep.

But he just couldn't stop thinking about Erwin.

_**(Review, please?)**_

_**A/N: Hello one and all, I'm so happy that so many people have Favorited this story and every time I get an email that says one of you lovely people reviewed it it's like a shot of adrenaline. Even if it says something horrible, I'm still so happy that people are reading it! Thank you all once again!** _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ride'em Cowboys **_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**You shouldn't Kick a Dog when it's Down**_

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the departure of..._them_, and Armin was sure of two things. One was that he wasn't going to let a certain person that wasn't coming back keep him from moving forward and help keep the farm running smoothly, and two was that he would not open the letter that he had found in his pillow case. Though Armin didn't through it away, instead he kept it hidden back inside the pillow case and told himself he wouldn't tell Marco.

The mornings now were just as cold, and if not colder, than the nights were. Armin and Marco had went back to sleeping in the same bed together since neither of them wanted to be frozen to death in their sleep, and that it made both feel better that there was another human's warmth next to them. But neither voiced or made that reason known.

It was actually close towards the afternoon when Armin had rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Lately the young blonde had been working strange hours instead of his normal routine with Marco, but the freckled teen didn't say anything about it. Not only had his sleeping patterns change, but Bertolt and Reiner came to visit a little more often, of course after hearing what had happen.

Armin did admit when the other couple was over, sometimes it was a bit much, with Reiner being well...Reiner. But the other was good at helping him feed the chickens, and that was pretty much it. The blue eyed teen kept reminding himself how he wasn't going to compare Reiner to Erwin because they just couldn't. He didn't say it out loud but he knew no one in this stupid town could compare to him, and what he meant to the other.

And it just so happen that on this very morning, Bertolt and Reiner had driven up to visit the teens. Bertolt was of course originally worried over the two of them after Jean and Erwin had left them and was a good listener, but Armin never talked about Erwin to anyone else. As the short blonde climbed slowly down the steps he smelt the scent of coffee being brewed and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." Marco said as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. Armin just gave him a nod and headed towards the coffee maker. He heard Bertolt and Marco chuckling behind him and made a bitter face as he poured his coffee. Reiner had taken his spot in the teen's living room, fast asleep on the couch. "Oh, Reiner and I were wondering if the two of you wanted to ride with us to the next town over to go to a little party?" Bertolt asked as he took a sip of coffee. Marco sounded excited but Armin could care less, it wasn't like either of them could flirt with the men at the party, unless they wanted to get beaten like an animal.

Armin threw his head back as he downed half of his cup in one go, and slammed it back down on the counter and shook his head a bit, no sugar and no cream, just how he liked it. It got him awake and his blood to get a kick start in moving. "Easy their kiddo," Bertolt chuckled, "you ain't-" "Ain't what?" Armin snapped. He heard silence fall behind him and realized what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." Armin said, dumping out the steaming liquid into the sink and started to put on some heavier clothes to go outside. "Goin' to the barn." He mumbled and headed outside to go check on the mare who was due soon.

"Reiner, hun, why don't you go help Armin out?" Bertolt called and both him and Marco heard a grumbling noise come from the living before a half asleep Reiner walked in and started putting his own boots and coat on. "Be back soon." He muttered and left, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

This left Bertolt and Marco alone once again in the kitchen with their hot coffees. "So, I hear business is doing better than ever." Marco said as he took a sip of coffee. "Yeah, we're both thankful for that, but I'm sure by the end of this week our rate will drop. It usually does this time of year, with it being so damn cold and all. Lots of folk in town are talking about vacationing down south for a while until the weather lightens up." Bertolt explained.

Marco nodded his head and played with the handle of his mug. After a moment he got up and dumped the rest of the contents down the sink, staring at it as he turned the water on to wash it away. Sighing he looked up, the tiny little window was dusted with the last bits of frost from the night and could see Armin and Reiner in the distance opening the barn's door.

"Marco?" Marco broken away from his day dreaming to see Bertolt standing next to him with a concerned face. The taller male placed his mug down next to the sink and then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked looking the other straight in the eyes, and Marco had to turn away. "Nah, just didn't get much sleep last night is all. Armin was cuddling me so tight I thought he was gonna crush my ribs." Marco chuckled and glanced over at Bertolt, who's face hadn't changed.

'_Shit..._'

"It's still bothering you, isn't?" Bertolt asked as he walked closer to Marco. "No, I'm over it really." Marco said, but he admits that he didn't even sound that convincing saying that. "Bertolt I know you're only trying to do good and-" Marco was cut off as Bertolt took both of his hands and placed them on his shoulder, causing him to look up at the much older male and from the look on his face, it told him he was seeing right through his act. "I know you're being strong for Armin. I know you don't want him to worry over you, because he trying to deal with this feeling of rejection from Erwin, but that doesn't mean you have to suffer in silence." Bertolt told him, never breaking eye contact.

A moment passed over them, and Marco covered his face with hands as he tried not to start crying. "Listen to me Marco," Bertolt whispered and pulled the short teen into a tight hug, "you're just as much of a kid as Armin is. It don't matter how many boyfriends you've had, when you loose someone that meant something to you, it's gonna hurt." He told him as he noticed the freckled teen's shoulders start to shake. "You don't have bury those feelings for Jean that you still have. You don't have to be that strong yet Marco. _Not yet_." Bertolt cooed softly and rubbed his back as he heard the other's tiny sobs.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Marco cried, his lower lip quivering slightly as he spoke into Bertolt's shoulder. "When you get older, you and Armin will find out just how weird this world here is." Bertolt said. "But it's the only one we got, so we gotta just make do with it sometimes, but other times it can be an amazing place full of memories that you're gonna remember forever."

Marco stood up straight and rubbed his eyes, "You're right." He muttered and tried to laugh, to lighten up the mood. "You were talking about a party earlier, would be alright if we tagged along?" He asked Bertolt. "Maybe a night out would do us both some good." Marco said and Bertolt smiled happily, patting Marco on the shoulder. "There ya go, you need to start acting your age Marco and have a little fun before settling down." Bertolt encouraged him.

"Alright, I think we'll have a great time!"

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Aw, come on Armin!" Marco pleaded with him. "You said we had to help Bertolt and Reiner out at the bed and breakfast! Not go to some town where we don't know anyone and party." Armin explained as he started to get back into their truck. "Armin you need to loosen up a bit!" Marco said as he kept the short blonde from closing the door. "Loosen up?" Armin parroted and turned his head to face Marco. "You know what Marco," Armin scrambled out of the driver side's seat and hopped on to the ground, "you're acting more and more like Jean was. Always wantin' to do something crazy and go out and drink. It ain't like you." Armin said and crossed his arms against his chest. "Look who's talking! Erwin defiantly rubbed off some that dullness on you." Marco said.

Poor Bertolt and Reiner were looking back and forth between the two teens. "What did you just call him?" Armin glared and it was then that Reiner stepped in. "Easy you two, we're_ all_ going to have a good time. Now let's just all get in the car, and make some good memories alright?" He said as he started moving them over to his car. The two teens looked at each other once more before sighing and getting in the backseat.

By the time all four of them had gotten to the town the had long since set in the sky, and it took almost an hour to get to the actual place where the party was being held, and it was not at a house.

Nope, it was a large two story brick building with a bunch of neon signs flashing on the front part of the building. The teens looked out the window together to see a few people hanging outside the building, talking and laughing. Reiner parked the car in a nearby parking lot and they all got out of it and could hear the hum of music from all the way outside. "You ready?" Bertolt said with a smile. Marco nodded his head and Armin just mumbled a 'yeah'.

It took a few minutes to actually get into this place, that Reiner had explained was a club, since there was a small line to get in. Though once in, it was bright with over hanging lights and a bar area to one side, and a dance floor on the other. The music was even louder inside and Armin could barely hear himself think. Immediately Reiner was pulling Bertolt to the dance floor and yelled from over his shoulder to cut loose and have some fun.

"I'm going to sit down." Armin said and started to head towards the bar. "Come on now Armin, why don't we go and dance? It'll be fun!" Marco said and started to tug the other towards the crowd of dancing people. "Marco! You know I don't like dancing in front of others." Armin said as he started to look around at the people crowding him. "It's alright you got me here, you'll be okay." Marco told him and held both of his hands in Armin's.

Marco could see a bit of weight slid off of Armin's shoulders and smiled a bit as they started to dance together. The songs that they played were a bit different from what they were used to hearing, but made the best out of it and went along with the beat as best they could. Eventually they both got the hang of it and started really getting into the songs. An upbeat sing came on and Armin started really shake his hips from side to side and Marco started to laugh but copied the others movement. Armin even twirled Marco around a few times as they danced and laughed when he tripped over his own feet slightly.

When they had started to get tried they went over to the bar area and found a seat in the back, towards the booths and sat down on the black plush seats. They looked at each other from across the table and laughed as they saw that they were sweating slightly. A young red headed waitress came over and asked if they'd like anything to drink. "Just a water." Armin said and looked over at Marco for a moment who had picked up a menu. "Just a soda if you have any." Marco said, but Armin looked at how the other was staring at the menu. Of course how could the other know that Marco wanted to order a whiskey, but deiced against it so he wouldn't ruin the night together.

They got their drinks and just relaxed in the booth for a little bit. Sometimes they'd see Reiner and Bertolt dancing on the floor and thought that it was funny see the two like that together, neither teen knew how good of dancers the two older couple was. After relaxing for a little longer and downing some of their drinks, the two teens went back on the dance floor to continue partying.

Of course neither knew the attention they were getting from certain people in the club.

The two were dancing once again on the dance floor, swaying their hips and bumping into each other, all laughs and giggles. When the songs switched and their was a brief moment of silence both teens felt a hand on their shoulder and turned to see much older men standing next to them. "Never seen you two here before, where are ya from?" One with dark red hair asked the two. "A few towns over, we're here with some friends." Marco said, giving the two men a small smile. "Nice, is are your names as cute as your looks?" The other one asked, he had pale brown hair that was slightly wavy as it settled around his neck. The two teens looked at each other for a moment, silently wondering what that meant. "Um, I'm Armin and this is Marco." Armin said, slight confusion making it known through his voice. "Johnny and Trey. Say, you two look like you could use a drink." The red headed Johnny said.

"Oh we're not old enough to drink yet." Armin said without a second thought in his head. "Ain't old enough?" "How old are you?" "We're eighteen, well Marco's birthday is soon, so he'll be nineteen." Armin said. Marco stayed quiet for a moment and studied the two older men. "Well, well don't we got a few rebels on our hands Trey?" Johnny said and looked over at Trey. "I see we do. How's about you two come party with us? We'll show you a great time." Trey said ans wrapped an arm around Marco's waist. "Sorry, but we're already having a good time with yourselves." Marco said and moved away from the man.

Armin was watching Marco and didn't see Johnny as he came over and did the same. "A little blue eyed bell like you must be pretty lonely." Johnny whispered loud enough for Armin to hear him over the music. He felt one of his hands slid down and squeezed his butt. '_Oh no..._' "I could keep you company if ya like?"

"Please get off of me." Marco said as he tried to squirm out of Trey's hands. "With a sweet ass like that? No way! I'd never think I'd see such a fine piece of ass in this part of town." He chuckled. Marco looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this, but everyone was to focused on having their own good time to notice the two underage teens' distress. He couldn't even see Bertolt and Reiner anymore.

"I don't want your company." Armin snapped. "Oh, I see you're a little tough kid ain't ya? Well I love to put little spit fires like out right out." He said and started to pull Armin away from Marco. Armin wrangled around his hold and yelled out to Marco, who was also being pulled along.

The two of them were pulled out of the club and out of the eyes of the public inside. Marco had tried to kick the man were it hurts but the way he was holding him he couldn't get the right angle. "Stop struggling a little kid like you wouldn't want to get hurt now." Trey chuckled as he held Marco tighter and dragged him along until they reached the parking lot.

Marco's heart was racing out of his chest and thought he might pass out from to much blood pumping to fast in his veins as he looked ahead of him to see Armin being dragged near an awaiting car. The freckled teen was about to start shouting when he heard a loud thud in front of them. Marco's head whipped around in worry for Armin and saw the young blonde on his back, on the ground as the elder man holding his hand, screaming in pain.

Seeing his partner in pain, Trey let go of Marco to go and see what had happened to Johnny. Armin had gotten up, only to have a fist connect to his jaw and stumbled against a car and caught himself. "You bastard! What the fuck did you bite me!" Johnny raged and grasped Armin's shirt collar and yanked him forward. Marco came over and tried to pull the two apart, but Trey came over and pushed the other to the ground and held him there. The freckled teen panicked and started to struggle against the gravel and try and get up, but it was no use.

He looked over to the side saw Armin and Johnny had started a fist fight. Marco started to yell, and prayed that someone would come or see them, or call the cops or _something_!

Armin felt the metallic taste of blood enter his mouth and could feel the warm liquid start to drip down from the corner of his mouth. He licked his lips as he held up his hands to defend himself from the older man when he came at him again. He blocked every punch he threw and kicked him in his stomach and then pushed him over on the ground and started to beat him. As he did, he felt someone pull his hair back and yank him by it and off of Johnny to the ground himself. He felt a boot connect to his ribs and gasped as air was forced out of his lungs and coughed loudly. Another kick, a bit lower to his gut and he curled in on himself to try and protect his organs.

Trey rolled Armin on his back on his back and let Johnny have him. At this Marco had seemed to be forgotten and ran back into the club, to the bar and to the bartender to call the cops quickly. When saw the bartender do just that Marco ran back outside and quickly spirited towards Armin and tried getting Johnny off of him. Marco grabbed one of his arms and pulled it back to try and get the other stop hitting Armin, but he shoved Marco to the ground and continued to beat Armin with his fists. The freckled teen had tears in his eyes when he saw as Johnny pulled his fist back, blood stained it.

Marco jumped on the older man and with all of his strength was able to push him over to the side and get him to stop hurting Armin. He was able to hold him there for a few moments but Trey came over and started to grab him and pull him off of him. Just as he was getting pulled off, the sirens of cop cars could be heard in the distance. At hearing the sounds the two older men got off of the teens and hoped in their car, started it and sped off quickly.

Leaving both teens alone in the parking lot, one beaten and the other crying loudly to the night sky.

* * *

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest and he can start moving around again." The doctor said as he left the house.

Marco sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happen, and felt awful. He was thankful that Armin hadn't broken anything and just had a few nasty looking bruises. Bertolt and Reiner apologize over and over again for the night, but he told them that it was okay, and that no one would have guessed it would end up that way.

Removing his hands from his face he stood up and lazily walked into the kitchen. He thought the other would feel better if he had something in his something and start to cook a light meal for him. As he cooked, his thoughts ran wild and thought what would've happened if Jean and Erwin were with them. It made him smile slightly as he thought of Jean getting all heated and calling him '_his_'... but he knew better than to think about that for too long.

As he was finishing up cooking, he heard the phone start ringing and placed the plate of food down to go and answer it. "Hello?" He asked as he picked up the device. "Hello, is there an Mr. Arlert there. I'd like to speak with him." The voice said, but it was kind of muffled. "Ah, there is an Arlert here but he can't answer the phone at this very moment." Marco said as he shifted the device from one ear to the other.

"The message is urgent, why can he not answer?" The voice asked. "Ah, well he's bed ridden for bit. There was this fight he got into so he resting right now. I'm sure if you called back-" Marco looked at the phone as he held it away from him, staring at it confused.

The person hung up on him.

_**(Review, please?)**_

_**A/N: Hello everyone, if you are following my prucan fanfiction Cage Animals, I just wanted to let you know I've been having a bit a of writers block on it and thought that if I worked on my other fanfic that it'll help me, but I do predict that I'll be able to update that story before the end of the week. Also if you want to request a pairing or plot or both for me to write, don't be shy about leaving a message or review. I'd love to see what you guys want me to write about! Once again thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing, I look at them everyday and it gives me so much joy to see that you all are enjoying them!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ride'em Cowboys_**

**_chapter 9_**

**_A different kind of Bell ringing_**

* * *

"If he calls one more time I swear to the heavens above I'm unplugging the phone!"

Marco glared at the device hanging quietly on the wall. He pushed the scrambled eggs around on his plate in agitation but Armin simply told him it was just some people prank calling them. By now it had been a week since the fight in the parking lot and the only traces of it ever occurring was the tiny scar that had formed on Armin's cheek from when it was split open from the punches he received. Other than that the two boys were fine and had gotten back into their normal routine.

"I swear they aren't prank calling us and it's giving me creeps. Like they're asking personal questions and shit and it's just..." Marco's voice trailed off into annoyed grunts as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Marco it's fine, once they see that they aren't getting a funny reaction from us they'll just give up or something." Armin muttered as he bit into the apple that he deemed worthy of a healthy breakfast, which if you asked Marco was not enough.

Since Armin had been bed ridden for a while Marco had been helping with the animals, simply feeding and mucking the stalls and all, it was too cold for them to be out in the kind of weather they were having. Currently the snow was gently fluttering down from the grey puffy sky, but the radio said that it'll be a lot worse by the time night fell upon them. Not only was all of this happening, Christmas was coming closer and closer around the corner.

Marco placed his fork down and sighed, Armin was a hard person to buy for. "What do you want this year for Christmas?" He asked him as he looked up at him. "I don't know...maybe...maybe we..mmmh..." Armin muttered as he looked down at his lap. "Spit it out." Marco said, wondering what the other wanted. "Could we get a dog? Not for like the farm or anything, but...but for us?" He asked him, a simple blush spreading slowly across his cheeks. Marco gave a soft laugh and pressed his cheek against the palm of his hand. "I think that's a good idea. Maybe like a guard dog to watch the house while we're gone?" Marco offered. "Okay, but he's still, ya'know a dog that we can play with and stuff." Armin said. "Yes, yes." Marco said, happy he saw the blue eyed teen smiling again.

So they had both deiced that they'd go the next day into town and head to the local pound to get the new member of their little family.

* * *

"Finley, no! Bad dog!"

Armin said as he chased the poor little puppy dog around the living room. The young German Shepard collie mix was the cutest thing either teen had ever seen, the little pup though had part of his right ear torn off from a bad breeder and was brought to the pound. The young mutt had now made it a habit of stealing Armin's socks and chewing them up.

Marco watched from the couch and placed his book down on his lap as he watched the blonde chase the happy puppy, thinking they were playing tag. He laughed softly as Armin finally got half of his sock back. Huffing he sat down on the couch along with Marco and simply just threw the white cloth back down on the floor, which Finley quickly picked back up. "Aw, how can you be mad at a face like that?" Marco giggled as he picked his book back up and looked to were he had left off.

The blonde teen glared at the bookworm and then looked down at Finley who was wagging his tail and staring up at Armin. Finley then got up and started to bark loudly, heading towards the door. "Again? You went to the bathroom an hour ago." Armin spoke to the dog but he kept barking and was now clawing at the back door. The blonde sighed as he gave in and stood up. "I'll be back, I have to take Finley back out." He told Marco who mumbled something under his breath as he turned another page of his thick novel.

Armin pulled on his snow boots, threw on his jacket, scarf, hat and gloves and put Finley's collar on him and let him out. He made sure the door was shut tight behind him so that none of the heat was seeping out. He turned to see Finley sniffing around one of the trees in back and do his thing and then wandered over to the barn doors. Finley started to sniff around and then began to paw at the door, barking to be let in. Armin rolled his eyes and then laughed as his dog started to roll over in the snow and started to whine. "Alright, Fin I'll let ya in." He said and started to head towards the barn. It took a minute to open the doors since over last few days a lot of snow had been piling up on the ground. Once he did, Finley bolted inside to go look around.

"Maybe King can give you a lesson on manners." Armin said and closed the door behind him. His blue eyes watched the young pup as he sniffed around and walked by the horse stalls. He went up to Howler's stall and started to bark at him. 'Great, start a yelling contest from the horse that can't shut up.' Armin thought and walked down the stalls and into King's stall. "Hey, buddy." Armin said and ruffled his mane, leaving his hand there for a minute. "You hoping this storm isn't that bad either huh?" He laughed and went over to the side and got a grooming brush and deiced to work his stress away.

Finley came sniffing around King's stall door and the two looked at each for a moment. The large stallion snorted and the mutt barked, wagging his tail and coming up to the horse falling in front of it and rolling on his back. Armin laughed at the two of them. "Find a new playmate huh big boy?" He said and stared off into space for a moment.

'_I wounder if Erwin likes dogs?_'

Armin shook his head, that didn't matter at the moment and continued brushing King's coat. It close to a half hour before he was done and started to feed the rest of the horses, Finley trailing as he did so. He busied himself for a while until he deiced that it'd be best to start heading back inside and feed Finley, since he noticed the puppy try and eat the hey from King's stall a few times. He place the horse food in the back in the small storage closet and locked the door.

As the young blonde turned off the lights in back he heard the squeaking of the doors in front being opened. "Marco?" Armin called from the back as he placed a few brushes back in their spots as well. He didn't hear the other teen respond and looked down at Finley who was stalking toward the main hallway towards the stalls. The young dog's ear folded back and started to bark and snarl, which wasn't as threatening as he looked, and sounded like little squeaks instead of fierce growling.

"Finley what's wrong boy?" He asked him, but he kept barking and growling. Armin quickly looked around and scooped up a short shovel he had stored in the back close to closet and slowly crept over towards Finley. The blonde teen pressed himself against the side of the stall and slowly made his way towards the edge of it. He held the shovel close to him and raised it above his head, ready for whoever it was to make a move, when Finley darted down the the way and towards the person. Panicking, Armin dropped the shovel and stumbled forward to try and catch the puppy.

"Finley_ no_!"

* * *

Marco sighed as he started the next chapter in his book.

He wonder what it would be like to have an actual wedding someday, and the way the author wrote about it in this book made him jealous for some of the girls getting married to all of these gorgeous men, it truly wasn't fair. The freckled teen rolled over on his stomach and rested his chin against the couch's arm rest, holding the book out in front of him. Marco stared at the little picture above the chapter number in his novel and sighed again.

His finger traced over the tiny little groom that was printed on the paper. Marco's mind traced itself back to when Jean and him went to the movies and how handsome he looked. He wonder what he'd look like in a suit, or uniform or maybe...The freckled teen closed his book loudly and placed it on the tiny side table. He didn't want to think about him, no he was done with him, over it. Period.

Shifted his position he laid down on the couch and deiced to take a nap until Armin came back inside with Finley and they had to start dinner soon. He grabbed the spare blanket that was draped over the top of the couch and pulled it over him, curling up in a small ball. Relaxing his tried eyes, a small smile graced his lips at the thought of sleeping.

An hour passed by quickly, but Marco still slept soundly, playing and teaching Finley had finally caught up with him, and those late night reading book after book. He didn't even realize that Armin had been out for well over an hour now with Finley. Nor did the young teen realize that the front door was being opened either slowly and quietly. Marco didn't hear the door shut, and he didn't hear someone walk into the living room.

Marco shifted on the couch as his sleeping mind half registered that someone was sitting next to him. Something brushed against his hair line, then lower and lower until he felt something wet and cold against his cheek. "Hmmm, Finley bad boy..." Marco mumbled in his sleep and moved his hand to push the dog away from him and continued sleeping. "Ya know, you'd think after all this time I would've thought you'd have learned to lock the front door when you take a cat nap sweet cheeks."

_Dogs did not talk._

_Dogs do not call their owners sweet cheeks._

The young teen's eyes shot open with a start and sat up in his spot. "And who's Finley by the way? Already got yourself a new guy, I'm hurt."

_That grin..._

_That stupid, cocky, childish, selfish, wonderful, sexy fucking grin._

"J-Jean..."

"Your one and only."

Marco was frozen in his spot for what seemed like forever. His hand reached out and gently touched Jean's cheek, checking to make sure that he was_ here_, and that this wasn't some twisted dream he was having. "You...you're here, you're actually_ he-here_..." Marco spoke softly, his voice crackling. "And it's where I want to be for a long time." Jean said and ran his hand through Marco's hair. They stared into each others eyes and Jean brought Marco in for a tight hug, burying his face into that freckled neck of his that he loved.

He didn't have to say anything to know that Marco was crying silently, the way his shoulders trembled against and the tiny sniffles were enough, and Jean was a lying bastard if he said that he wasn't crying either from being away from him. Marco's hands gripped Jean's shirt tightly and moved his head back so that he could see Jean's watery eyes. "Why...I thought-" "Erwin pulled a few string with the higher ups, and I was able to push for our transfer." Jean said smiling, "We're awesome right?"

"Just kiss me you idiot."

All the feelings Marco was trying so desperately trying to throw away came back full blast and never knew why in the first place he was trying to suppress them.

And if that kiss right then and there wasn't the best kiss he'd very had, then he didn't know what would be.

Marco felt Jean's lips molding themselves against his own and when he opened his mouth, he responded immediately with opening his as well. He felt his back hit the couch cushion and Jean get on top of him, deepening the kiss. "I've missed you so much." Jean muttered as he moved down to kiss his cheek and then neck. "I've missed you too, oh god Jean, I've missed everything and-" Jean silenced Marco with a kiss chuckling softly afterwards. "I know, and I promise I won't leave you again." Jean told him, staring stupidly at him and gave his freckled nose a kiss.

The two continued their make-out session for a few more minutes, when they were interrupted by loud noises outside. Marco looked up at Jean, "Please tell me that was a car driving by." Marco said, but both knew that wasn't case as more noises came from the back of the house. "Either Erwin and Armin are making up for lost time or Armin is trying to bury him alive." Jean said and looked down at the other.

* * *

Erwin was expecting a lot of things to happen.

He expected Armin to flat out reject him, he had even prepared himself for the other to slap him across the face, or even punch him over and over in the chest because the scene...the man that he loved that was in front of him was crying his heart out on his knees and he knew that it was his fault and he was not prepared for that wave of guilt.

The moment Armin had turned the corner and saw him he fell to his knees without a sound coming from him. The younger blonde then covered his face with his hands as he started sobbing loudly. Erwin ran over to him and dropped to his knees next to him. "Armin, Armin...Armin it's okay, I mean what's wrong do you-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I take everything back! I-I wanted to take everything I said back the mo-moment I said it and I'm sorry I didn't really hate you Erwin...I-I-I."

Armin voice broke off as he started crying harder, hiccuping a few times until he couldn't speak anymore. Erwin held Armin close, holding him tight because he was so afraid that if he didn't they might have to be separated again. "I know, I know you didn't mean it, believe me. I'm sorry I had to do this to you." Erwin said, placing his hand on the back of Armin head as he continued to cry over how much he missed him.

A short while after, when Armin could speak properly, he looked at Erwin without saying anything. "I love you." Erwin said before Armin could open his mouth up. "And I've missed you so much, but I'm glad that I'm here." He told him, kissing him softly. Armin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck and adjusted himself on Erwin's lap. "I've missed you too." Armin said in a breathless whisper to Erwin's ear and it made the older blonde shiver slightly.

Erwin's fingers tangled themselves in Armin's beautiful hair and smiled into the kiss as he a tiny little, muffled moan from the younger blonde, but before he could go any further they were interrupted by a four legged fiend barking next to them. "Finley..." Armin said with a tiny smile. "More like cockblock." "Hey, don't talk to Finley like that." He said, pouting at Erwin.

"Yeah, whatever I'm just glad my message got to you." Erwin said. Armin tilted his head to the side not understanding what he meant. "What message?" He asked. "The letter under your pillow." "The letter under-oh..."

"Did you not find it? That might've been a stupid place to hide it."

"Oh no I found it...I just never opened it." Armin muttered shyly. "You didn't what?" Erwin looked at Armin who laughed nervously. "Um yeah, I was kinda upset about they whole you guys are leaving forever thing and didn't want to read...and then kinda just kept it in my nightstand." Armin mumbled and played with his fingers. "Armin..." Erwin said his name with a sigh, "that letter explained that I was going to ask for a transfer to this district for work and that me and Jean would come back to the both of you." Erwin said. "Oh...was, was that it?" "Well it might have said a few inappropriate things for your eyes only to read but I can just tell about them right now-"

The doors to the barn door were slammed opened and both blondes whipped their heads around to see a cackling Jean and pissed off Marco standing at the front of the barn.

From where he was sitting, Armin could see Marco holding a letter in his tightly clenched fist, and that his eyes were burning holes through Armin's being. Marco started walking over to Armin, shaking the letter in front of him.

"Armin Arlert you are _so_ dead!"

"Oh shit..."

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N: Bam! This was the last chapter for Ride'em Cowboys! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing this! Please review if you want to see more stories like this or any other Attack on Titan pairings! (I will take request!) It would be a great help! Thank you to everyone who has already review and favorited this story it really does mean a lot to me and I can't wait to hear from you all! **_

_**fictionrosepoem**_


End file.
